


How Far?

by SeraphiJade



Series: The Breaking Point [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rewrite, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphiJade/pseuds/SeraphiJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go to protect the ones you love? Would you put your sanity or your life at risk?<br/>Re-write of the "Bait" series by Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki to fill in plot holes and add more depth and detail to scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> So, a few months back I revisited my old fanfic: "Bait." While the fic is still very dear to me and I fell in love with the theme of selflessness and sacrifice, I couldn't help but notice a lot of plot holes and inconsistencies(many of which stood out loud and clear after replaying the Kingdom Hearts games)  
> I don't wanna leave the fic like that, I feel like it needs a fresh start. I've decided to rewrite the story from scratch, changing some things around and omitting others, and I plan to work the sister fic "Identity" into this rewrite as well. To paraphrase Vexen: This is "Bait" but it is not the "Bait" with which you are familiar. As my readers both familiar with and new to the series, suggestions and constructing criticism is welcome.  
> With this rewrite, I felt a name change was also necessary, as Riku was only bait for a short time. Besides, I think bait was only a holding title anyways (took me 2 years to figure out a better one, go figure!) and I think this one goes with the running question for this series: How far are you willing to go to protect the one you love?  
> So without further ado, I give you "How Far?"

Chapter 1

While the place looked familiar enough, the telltale signs of the darkness that corrupted the world they were in covered the place. It seemed to seep from the cracks, leaving great purplish-black spheres of pure Darkness at every corner. Eerie green mist flowed over every surface, like an ethereal river. However, to one of the two present, the most prevalent thing was the sickeningly sweet smell that permeated the air. Yet for all the telling ambiance, there wasn't a Heartless in sight.  
It all seemed too deliberate.  
The old sorcerer Yen Sid could sense the strange concentration of Darkness that permeated from Neverland and sent out two of his pupils to investigate. And that was how Riku and Lea found themselves wandering aimlessly around Skull Rock, looking for any clues.  
"Well one thing's for sure, it isn't a rift. Place'd be swarming with Heartless if it was" Lea said, breaking the silence. "But the Master said he doubted that was the case."  
"I know..." Riku replied. "There's something very strange about all of this. Keep your guard up, this could be a trap."  
"What do you suggest, Master?" Lea asked, putting a small bit of venom on the last word. He knew Riku had earned the title fair and square, but he still couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment that he'd be taking orders from someone at least a decade his junior.  
Riku hadn't missed the snark. "Start by destroying these..." he said, motioning to the dark spheres in a slightly clipped tone. "...maybe once this Darkness dissipates, we might be able to see things more clearly. But keep your guard up and be ready to fight at a moment's notice. There's no knowing who or what planted all this here."  
"Who... or what... You're implying that somebody had to have left this here..."  
A third voice suddenly broke the silence, causing both men to jump in surprise. A hooded figure suddenly materialized in front of them. Keyblades in hand, Riku and Lea braced themselves as the man in the cloak spoke again.  
"But I think a more accurate guess would be that nobody set up this little... get-together." More voices rang out in laughter from behind the man as they made their appearance.  
Riku could only count out 3 hooded figures in total. Slightly relieved that they weren't all present, he allowed himself to relax a little, but still...  
"Why are you here?" Riku's voice was stern, commanding.  
"Organization XIII still needs it's final vessel. We had set this trap with the knowledge that Sora would seek it out."  
"Sora's not here. I guess luck just isn't on your side this time." Riku said, a smug smirk forming on his face as he spoke. Yen Sid suspected a trap and sent Sora to the Sleeping Worlds to train when he discovered the high concentration of Darkness. Sora was out of their reach for the time being.  
"Is that so?" The middle figure suddenly dove out at them, ethereal blades drawn.  
"Xemnas!?" Lea jumped back in shock as one of the blades grazed him. It was unlike Xemnas to come out and fight personally. This must have been serious business in that case.  
Riku meanwhile found himself engaging one of the other Organization members, a slim figured one armed with a claymore. Saix from the looks of it. Riku was grateful that it wasn't a full moon at that moment, or he'd really be in trouble. He was barely able to dodge his attacks as it was. Lea wasn't even bothering to fight, running at full speed as Xemnas shot lasers at him. It looked almost as though he was playing with Lea.  
Riku barely dodged yet another attack, leaping out of range with doubleflight, landing on a high ledge. Catching his breath, he caught a glace of one of the cloaked figures teleporting behind Lea, aiming an arrowgun at his head. Damn! he thought. He had forgotten about the third member.  
"Lea! Behind yo..." Riku was cut short by a savage blow to the head. Saix had managed to catch up to Riku while his guard was down. Way to the Dawn vanished from his hand as he slumped forward, unconscious and fell from the ledge, hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
"Riku!" Lea called out to him as he managed to break away from Xemnas, running towards his fallen comrade. The third member, Xigbar, teleported in front of Lea, blocking him.  
"Take him." Xemnas said coldly. Lea looked on in shock as Saix lifted Riku and slung him over his shoulder like a piece of carrion. Quietly, expressionlessly, he proceeded towards Xemnas, who also turned his back to Lea.  
"Tell your friends you have one month to deliver Sora. Fail to do so, and we'll take this one's life instead. Farewell." He and Saix began to disappear into portals of Darkness.  
"What!?" Lea exclaimed.  
"Did you idiots really think we wouldn't have a contingency plan set up in case the Keyblade brat was a no-show?" Xigbar was still there, pacing back and forth with a disgustingly smug expression on his face. "Well, newbie Master Riku here just got made the bait. And as for you, traitor... you've just been made the messenger boy!" With that remark, Xigbar opened a portal behind Lea. "Well, I'll catch you losers later!" he said as he shoved Lea through the portal.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2

Lea tumbled out of the portal and landed face-first in soft grass. Getting up, he saw that the portal had led him back to Yen Sid's tower. He wondered how they figured out the Tower's location, but since he knew the Tower was fortified by magic, he didn't give it much thought. It looked as though Sora had not yet returned from his training, as there was no sign of the boy and his happy-go-lucky antics anywhere. Lea was grateful for that, as he didn't want to be the one to break the news of his best friend's abduction to him.  
As it was he was going to have to tell Yen Sid. And there was a strong chance that Kairi would also be there, under the sorcerer's tutelage. He didn't know the girl that well and had no idea how she might react. For all he knew, she could be just as or more emotional than Sora.  
"It's gonna be a long evening..." Lea sighed as he entered the tower.

\------

The first thing Riku was aware of as he came to was a throbbing pain in the back of his head. As awareness slowly returned he first noticed how cold it was. It was uncomfortably cold but not unbearably so. And it was dark, so dark that at first he thought he had been struck blind. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he began to take in more of his surroundings.   
He noted that while the place didn't seem like a prison, it didn't feel welcoming either. The place had a cold, clinical feel to it, completely devoid of decoration, windows, or light, and containing only the most basic furniture: a small bed with no sheets or blankets, and a small, very plain desk and chair. There was also a small adjoining bathroom- barely the size of a closet, also containing the most basic of amenities. It was clear that he was locked in... wherever he was.   
Riku chose to count his blessings, at least he was being treated somewhat decently, knowing he could've been locked in a filthy room with just a mat on the floor, or worse, killed in that altercation on Skull Rock. He hoped Lea got out of there safely.   
The hours dragged by slowly, and Riku's mind drifted to other things. He knew he was somewhere in the Organization's stronghold, taken prisoner by them sometime after he was knocked out in the battle. He didn't know why they took him, he was not the one they wanted. At first he thought they had taken him to torture him for Sora's whereabouts, but as more time passed that became less of a likelihood. Then he toyed with a bait-and-switch tactic, but quickly dismissed it. That seemed like it'd be too simple a tactic. And simple wasn't the Organization's style.

\------

"They're using Riku as bait to lure Sora into their clutches." Lea said matter-of-factly. "I think they're getting desperate..." he added as he saw Yen Sid's confused expression. "This is definitely not like them. They didn't think this through."  
"I see..." Yen Sid closed his eyes, deep in thought. "And did they relay anything to you before they vanished? Any clue to their whereabouts or terms of Riku's release?"  
"Just that we had a month to deliver Sora to them. As for their whereabouts... I can only guess that they want us to meet them where everything went down the last time."  
"Where Nothing Gathers," the old sorcerer replied quietly.   
"So what should we do? I know you don't plan on just delivering Sora to them." Lea said. Damn, why do I get the impression I'm going to be the one giving the kid the bad news anyways?  
"No... but perhaps we could use the same tactic the Organization is employing at this time."  
"What?"  
"What I'm saying is to meet their terms. I'm pretty certain that the Organization in it's entirety will be present to see their plan through, meaning the rest of the castle will remain unguarded. We'll use that window of time to sneak Riku out of there."  
"And what if they planned ahead for that possibility?"  
"Well then... we'll just have to be ready for a fight. But I will not hand either of them over willingly! Lea... I'm going to need you to summon everyone here once Sora returns from his training. They need to know of this."  
Damn! I knew I was going to be stuck telling Sora. He's gonna kill me! "Are you sure telling Sora is a good idea considering how... reckless... he is?"   
"While it is true that the boy is reckless he'll still follow orders when they are given," Yen Sid disregarded Lea's expression of pure disbelief and continued "however if he was left in the dark about this nothing good would come of it. He'd quickly notice the connection between Riku's absence and our sudden plans to face the Organization and act on his own."  
Lea agreed, Sora was smarter than his childish behavior led others to believe. But he was also impulsive, prone to acting before thinking. Best to keep a leash on him before he did something that would endanger all of their lives. Lea trusted Yen Sid's judgement.

\------

Riku found himself rethinking his choice of clothing as more time passed in the tiny, cold room. With nothing to cover his arms, he found himself feeling considerably chilled. He hoped the cold air wouldn't make him sick, as he suspected he was in for a long stay.   
He tried to cast Fire to add a little light and warmth to his sparse accommodations, but was only met with a dull flicker that would barely light a candle. It quickly died out.  
So they're doing something to suppress my powers, he thought. But how? Either somebody had drugged him while he was unconscious, or there was some kind of spell or sigil in the room. He was broken away from his musings by the sudden sound of a latch being undone.  
Someone had unlocked the door and opened it just wide enough to slide a bag of food in. Riku ran to the door just as it slammed shut.  
"Don't even think about it!" the person behind the door said harshly. "Try to escape and I won't hesitate to destroy you."  
"I'm not trying to escape! Can you just tell me what's going on?" Riku exclaimed wildly.  
"Well... I'm in no rush so I think I'll indulge you." As the voice got closer to the door Riku began to recognize it. Ansem.  
"While the original plan was to capture Sora at Skull Rock, we did have a back-up plan in place in the event that someone else was sent out to investigate. Deceptively simple: snag one of the spares and keep him or her here until certain requirements are met. And the 'requirements' should be quite obvious to you."  
"WHAT?!" Riku backed against the wall, shocked. So it was a bait-and-switch tactic after all. I just hope Sora doesn't bite.  
"So you've figured it out then?" It sounded almost like Ansem was holding back laughter. "Xehanort is using you as bait to lure Sora into our hands. But... there is another way if you truly want to protect your friend."  
"Ugh. I knew this was coming..." Riku snarked. "Let me guess... embrace the Darkness? We both know it isn't that simple anymore."  
"Perhaps. But if a way presents itself, rest assured I will exploit it completely. But for now, you're just a pawn." Ansem chuckled darkly. "So make yourself comfortable, Riku. You're going to be with us for awhile." With that remark, he walked off.  
Riku threw himself against the door with an enraged shriek. He was trapped, locked in a cold, dark room with the promise of constant harassment from the one person who brought him to the point of rage. Already he could feel waves of despair washing over him, and for a second he considered giving up.  
Then images of those dearest to him flashed through his mind. Sora, Kairi, King Mickey, Namine, Roxas, even Lea, Donald, and Goofy triggered fond memories.  
I can't give up, not while I still have them.


	3. Countermeasures

Chapter 3

Sora was unusually calm as Lea addressed him. He had only just heard the news about Riku, and you could see the emotions play in his eyes. Yet he remained silent as he made his way towards Yen Sid's loft. Lea was silently grateful that he didn't start crying or go on the offensive like he was afraid he would.  
Lea entered the room to find Sora, Kairi, and Goofy already standing at attention, with Mickey and Donald just walking in behind him. Lea noted that several chairs had been placed in front of the desk, probably magicked there by the sorcerer himself in preparation for the news that was about to be shared. Yen Sid stood silent with his back to the group as they gathered. It seemed as though he too was deep in thought. Mickey broke the silence.  
"Sir, we're all here like you requested." Mickey sounded uncharacteristically timid as he addressed his teacher. Yen Sid turned at his voice.  
"Very well. Can I ask you all to sit down?" All of them found a seat and quietly lowered themselves into them with the exception of Donald and Mickey, who had to climb onto theirs. Once everything settled down, the sorcerer spoke again.  
"Now then, I'm sure all of you noticed that one of us is missing. This is what I wish to address. You see, he was recently taken hostage by Organization XIII," those words triggered a wave of startled and shocked noises to sound around the loft. Kairi softly gasped out Riku's name. Mickey jumped up in his seat with an exclamation of "Oh, no!" and Donald let out a shrill "Wak!" Goofy and Sora just hung their heads sadly. Yen Sid silently gestured for them all to settle down and continued.  
"While there was no clear information as to a meeting place or Riku's location, their demands were quite apparent: they want Sora in a month's time. Failure to deliver him will forfeit Riku's life."  
"No!" Kairi was the one to cry out, causing Mickey to jump out of his chair and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
"Surely you don't intend for either of these things to happen!" the mouse exclaimed.  
"Certainly not! You all are far too valuable to be killed or corrupted. However, the plan I have proposed will call for us to act as though we would willingly deliver Sora to them."  
"That is far too dangerous, one false move and both Sora and Riku will be in their clutches!"  
"That is why we must use all the time that is given us to properly prepare."  
"Wait- you expect us to just sit here while Riku endures only lord knows what in the Organization's stronghold!" Sora had finally broken his silence, and he looked both scared and furious.  
"There is no other choice!" Yen Sid responded sternly, but his expression softened again as he continued. "You have nothing to fear. I seriously doubt the Organization would harm their bargaining chip before the deadline they set. It is not their style"  
"But..."  
"Enough! You are all to remain here until the time is right unless told otherwise. If I catch any one of you trying to go off on a harebrained rescue attempt, I will bind your powers!" Yen Sid's expression had become stern again, his gaze seeming to linger on Sora, who had an angry look on his own face.

\------

Riku had very little that he could do to occupy his time. He spent most of it sleeping or going over what little inventory he still had on his person. They had taken any potions or ethers he carried with him while he was still knocked out, but he noticed that they didn't take everything.   
He would go through his things so regularly that he had memorized every item: 500 munny, a Draw Ring that DiZ gave him when they formed their grudging alliance, Roxas' blue crystal orb. Sora considered discarding the orb at the end of their second adventure, but Riku insisted that he kept it. Sora just gave it to him instead. A silver Mastery sigil, given to him by Yen Sid after he was named a Keyblade Master, and a pocket watch. It was a tarnished, cheap thing that had stopped working years ago, yet Riku couldn't bear to get rid of it as it was the first thing Sora had ever given him.  
Still, he did dedicate a little bit of time each day to trying to pinpoint exactly when somebody would arrive with those pouches containing his meager meals. It was nearly to the point that he could predict it.  
Which was good since he needed to get the time right to execute his plan.  
His eyes were perfectly adjusted to the darkness at this point, and he could make out every detail of his little room. He quickly noticed that the door was situated in a corner, one he could easily climb. If he rested his weight on the door frame, he noticed that he could hide himself in the upper corner of the room for several minutes at a time. The plan began to formulate from there:   
In the few minutes before one of his meals was to be delivered, he would first remove his belt, then climb up the corner and wait. When the door was opened, he would use the belt to keep the door wedged open long enough for him to slip out and escape.  
It was only a matter of pinpointing that time to the second.   
He nearly had it, if he could predict today perfectly, he would try out his plan at the first chance tomorrow.

\------

Yen Sid pulled Lea aside after dismissing everyone from yet another planning session. Lea, expecting a reprimand, grimaced slightly before being escorted back into the loft.  
"I blame myself for this, master," Lea said, hoping to disperse some of the master's anger.  
"Nobody is to blame for this, Lea." Yen Sid reassured him before he continued. "I brought you back here because I have a mission for you, one that requires you and your knowledge of the Organization specifically."  
"Huh?" Lea said, slightly flabbergasted.  
"I need you to go to The World that Never Was and gather information for me. Information on Riku's location is of the utmost importance, but if you learn of anything that may be helpful to our cause, that information is also valuable. Be on your guard, I'm sure they are prepared for rescue attempts."  
"Understood." Lea said. "When do you want me to leave?"  
"As soon as you are able."  
"Very well. I'll leave in a short time, but first, if you're okay with it, I'd like to speak with Sora."  
"That is fine, just tell him nothing of your mission."  
"Got it." Lea bowed respectfully to Yen Sid as he took his leave. Sora was becoming more restless as the days passed. He needed to be sure the boy wouldn't try anything stupid during his absence.


	4. Escape

Chapter 4

Lea took a short trip to Twilight Town before returning to the Tower to find Sora. In his own experience with Roxas, Lea had discovered that it was pretty easy to get him to open up and confide in him by sharing ice cream with him. He didn't know if Sora was the same way, but since Roxas was his Nobody, Lea thought he'd act similarly.  
He found Sora in the highest room in the Tower, seated in the windowsill. It looked as though he was focused on the horizon. Not wanting to just barge in, Lea announced himself by knocking on the wall.  
"Mind if I join ya?" Lea was answered with a shrug from Sora, which he took as a yes. The boy didn't push him away as he sat down beside him in the windowsill, which was a good sign. He pulled out the ice cream bars he bought and offered one to Sora, who looked at them uncertainly before accepting one. Lea broke the silence then.  
"Kairi's concerned about you, ya know. Says you've been acting very antsy lately."  
"Well... can you blame me?" Sora said sadly. "Riku's my best friend, and nobody here knows if he's okay. What if the master is wrong, and they're hurting him right now?"  
"Because it wouldn't be in their best interests to do anything to endanger his life. Trust me, they lose their bargaining chip, and they lose any chance of getting you. I swear to you, the worst thing Riku is feeling right now is boredom. But he's not in any danger."  
"I dunno, I just have this feeling... I can't shake this feeling that something terrible is about to happen."  
"I'm sure what you're feeling is just your concern manifesting itself. You are worried about him after all."  
"I hope you're right."  
Lea turned and gave Sora a reassuring grin in answer. "If I'm wrong you have my permission to beat me senseless once this is all over."  
That seemed to do the trick. Sora turned around with a cheeky grin on his own face. "I'll hold you to that." He answered.

\------

Riku had his belt draped over his neck as he carefully scuttled up the corner of the wall. He carefully shifted his weight so that his feet were securely planted on the door frame. From this location, nobody would be able to tell unless they purposefully looked up, which Riku knew was not going to happen.  
With less than a minute left to act, RIku grabbed the belt and carefully positioned it so it would fall over the top of the door when it opened. And then, like clockwork, the door opened, the pouch of food pushed in as Riku quietly draped his belt over the top of the door and climbed down. The person on the other side made to slam the door shut but was quickly met with the expected obstacle.  
"What the...?" Before the Nobody had a chance to finish his sentence, Riku pulled the door back open and bolted out, shoving the Nobody aside as he did so.  
"No! Wait!" Riku ignored the Nobody's protests as he sprinted away from his prison, each stride bringing him closer to freedom.  
Then as quickly as he won his freedom he lost it again as a bolt of pure energy pierced his leg, snapping the bone on impact. Riku tumbled to the ground with a cry and lay there, wincing as he clutched at the bloody wound the bolt left behind. A cloaked figure teleported behind him, silently gloating as he watched Riku writhe at his feet.  
"You can lose the hood Ansem, I know it's you..." Riku spat at him.  
"Ansem? As if! It's not like Ansem to go do the Superior's dirty work..." the man lowered his hood, revealing a heavily scarred face, one eye obscured by an eyepatch. One look, and Riku found himself backing away cautiously. They'd only crossed paths once before, but Riku knew that this Nobody- Xigbar- had a special fondness for toying with his victims.  
He was definitely not one to mess with.  
"Well... what are we going to do with you? You're certainly ballsier than you led us to believe if you honestly thought you could escape from us." Xigbar paced in front of Riku wearing a smug expression as the latter tried even harder to get away from the sadistic Nobody. He found himself backed into a corner pretty quickly and could only sit and await the horror he knew was coming to him.  
"One thing's for sure, we're going to have to do something to ensure that doesn't happen again!" Xigbar kicked Riku in the back of the head as he finished speaking, causing him to black out.

\------

What the hell happened here? Lea thought to himself as he appeared on top of Memory's Skyscraper. He had hoped that his choice of location would afford him a better view of the World that Never Was. His hunch was correct, but what he saw was a far cry from last time he had ever seen the outside of the castle.  
The dark city beneath him looked like it had just come out of some kind of natural disaster. Buildings were warped and fallen everywhere, the few that remained intact stood leaning haphazardly, ready to meet their own ends. Turning his attention to the castle, he noticed that it seemed to have survived whatever calamity befell this world- mostly. A few spires were completely broken off, and bits of debris hung suspended in midair.  
Lea tread as quietly as he could, trying not to draw any attention to himself. He made his way towards the castle dungeon, where he suspected Riku was being held. He noticed that the further he delved into the castle, the colder the air got. Was it always like this, and he failed to notice before, or did Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts also give warmth in a world where there was none?  
For some reason the chill in the air made Lea think about Riku's strange fashion sense. The boy seemed to prefer going sleeveless wherever he went. He must be miserable. Lea thought. Maybe he'll learn the importance of wearing sleeves when this is all over. But... where is he? His mind quickly went back on track, and he quickly noticed an absence of any life in the dungeon. Did they place him elsewhere, expecting us to come looking for him?  
A sudden sound caught Lea's attention. As he turned around he managed to just see a human figure running off.  
Better cut this short before I get caught. Lea thought as he opened a portal behind him. I guess I'll have to go look elsewhere later on.


	5. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned- there is a pretty nasty torture scene in this chapter. If you're squeamish about such things, turn back now.

Chapter 5  
"Was there really any need to shoot him?" Xemnas asked irritably.  
He paced back and forth near the bedside in the small room. Every once in awhile he would freeze and glance at the figure lying prone on the bed. Riku didn't stir at all during this exchange, remaining so still that sometimes Xemnas wondered if he was even breathing.  
"Didn't have a choice. Little shit was running so fast that I had no other way to subdue him." Xigbar stood at the foot of the bed, looking like a predator gloating over a kill.  
"I see. Nonetheless, that wound needs to be treated. I will send someone here shortly to see to it."  
Xigbar seemed to have other ideas. "Why not just leave it? With his leg in that state there's no chance he'd make a second escape attempt!"  
"Because we need the boy to be alive and in good health to ensure the plan's success. What good is a damaged bargaining chip?"  
"Whatever. I still think the old coot had a terrible idea." Xemnas shot Xigbar a furious look at that remark. "Could've saved us all a lot of time and heartache by subduing the brat and dragging him here- kinda like I subdued this one!" He motioned to Riku as he spoke.  
"You can start by subduing your own superiority complex. You seemed to have forgotten who you're referring to." Xigbar stopped gloating and shot his superior a furious look, which Xemnas missed, as he had turned his attention back to Riku. "I think we gave Riku here a bit too much freedom... he used his belongings to facilitate his escape attempt. I'll need you to confiscate them. Make sure he has nothing hidden on his person." Xemnas turned to leave the room. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't do anything stupid." he added as he closed the door behind him.  
He's starting to act just as senile as the old coot! Xigbar made a rude hand gesture at Xemnas once the door closed. Turning back to the kid, he began to search him, first removing the most obvious objects- the white and yellow vest and wrist guard- then clearing out his pockets. Those things taken care of, he knew there was still more that had to be searched. An evil grin appeared on Xigbar's face at the thought.  
He wanted the kid to be awake for this.

\------

As Sora became aware of Lea's extended absences, he began to ask anyone he could why, even trying to pry an answer out of Lea himself whenever he could catch him. He was able to shake him off by saying he was simply doing real-world training, but Sora would only buy that excuse for so long. Last thing he wanted to do was tattle on the boy, but he needed to make Yen Sid aware that Sora was prying too much.  
Which was why he stood facing the old sorcerer in his loft for... he'd lost count of how many times he'd had to meet with him in private.  
"I think we might to keep a tighter leash on Sora, at least for the time being." Lea broke the silence by voicing his thoughts. "He's been asking far too many questions lately. I think he knows or at least suspects what I've been doing. Maybe we should just tell him the truth and then keep a close watch on him to make sure he doesn't try anything."  
"I am quite aware of Sora's suspicions. He has been asking me those same questions quite often. I've considered binding his powers for his own protection, but another part of me fears that Sora would feel betrayed if we did that. That is why I have considered summoning him and proceeding only with his consent."  
"He's not going to give in so easily. We both know this."  
"That is why we all need to convince him to do what is right, both for his sake and for Riku's. I'm sure he'll come around and see things rationally if we offer him our support."  
This sounds disturbingly like an intervention. "I suspect that means we'll need to summon the others and explain the circumstances to them first?"  
"I've already taken the liberty. I took everyone aside and explained this to everyone shortly after revealing the plan. I suspected that Sora would lose patience and try to act on his own, and we'd need to prevent that from happening. Only Kairi seemed to have misgivings at first, but she agreed that in the name of protecting everyone, extreme measure might need to be taken."  
"I guess you'll need me to send for everyone then?"  
"Wait until this evening. I'll need to be at full strength, should Sora consent to having his powers bound."

\------

"Wakey-wakey!" A sharp slap to the face brought Riku painfully back to consciousness. The first thing he saw was Xigbar standing over him, gloatingly. He tried to sit up but found that his hands had been bound over his head while he slept, rendering him unable to move.  
"What do you want?" Riku asked, trying to sound less frightened than he actually was.  
"Been looking for an excuse to punish you..." Xigbar moved to the foot of the bed, where he got a better view of the pathetic form lying before him. Riku had been trying to wriggle free of his bounds while they spoke, but they were just too tight. His right leg was a mess: it lay at an odd angle and was still oozing blood. It had completely soaked through his pant leg. Yet there was still a spark of defiance in him. Riku had been glaring at Xigbar with murder in his eyes the entire time.  
No matter... he thought. The defiant ones were more fun to break in.  
"I lost everything thanks to your little friend. My home, my rank, even the person I loved. I've been wanting to send the little brat a message ever since."  
"The person you loved?" Riku asked incredulously. "I had no idea you were capable of love..." he snarked.  
"Watch yourself, brat!" Xigbar seethed, giving Riku another slap to the face in response. "Ya know... you're actually very lucky. The old coot has given me strict orders not to kill you. How satisfying that would be... to throw your corpse at boy wonder's feet. But I can still teach the brat his lesson... by hurting one of the ones he loves most!" Xigbar punched Riku savagely in the stomach, causing the latter to let out a groan of pain as he tried to curl up on his side. His bonds prevented him from doing so.  
"Leave Sora out of this!" Xigbar responded with another slap to the face, causing Riku to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek. The taste of blood quickly filled his mouth. "Augh, fuck!" he exclaimed.  
"Maybe I might have... if he'd been so considerate to leave Demyx out of his own scheme. The poor kid never wanted a fight, and yet your little buddy had no qualms about murdering him!"  
"What does Demyx have to do with this?" Riku asked, confused. Then it dawned on him. No way! He thought, the purely ludicrous nature of the idea was too much. Completely forgetting the situation he was in, Riku began to laugh.  
"Wait... are you implying that... that imbecile... was your lover?" Riku continued to laugh. He couldn't help it. A sadist like Xigbar with that childlike nocturne Demyx? It was hard to imagine.  
Xigbar, however, was furious that this kid was brazen enough to mock him in his current situation. He aimed his next blow for a place that he knew would hurt. He slammed his hand down on the wounded leg, turning Riku's laughter into screams of agony. Satisfied with the results, Xigbar continued to inflict pain on the injury and looked scathingly at Riku as he arched his back and writhed on the bed.  
"You think I'm trying to be FUNNY?" Xigbar asked, drawing another scream from Riku when he got no response. "If you think I'm toying with you, then you're in for a rude awakening..."  
"Go. Fuck. Yourself..." Riku responded through gritted teeth.  
"Thanks to your little friend... I've already had so much of that to do..." A new, particularly cruel idea popped into Xigbar's mind at the remark. This is a new low, even for you Xiggy... he thought. But it'll certainly get the message across to Sora. "But I rather miss having someone to... share the experience with. I bet you have no idea what that feels like do you? As young as you are- you're still a virgin, aren't you?"  
"WHAT?" Riku was caught completely off guard by that question. That's when he realized that Xigbar was fumbling with the button on his pants. Riku kicked hard, trying to get the Nobody off of him, but was swiftly kneed in the groin in response and held down. Riku groaned in pain and stiffened, then tried desperately to free his hands from his bonds. In the end he could only watch helplessly as Xigbar managed to get the button undone and began to slide his pants off his body, lingering on his wounded leg to draw out the pain. As Riku lay there, completely exposed, Xigbar began to laugh.  
"I suspected you were using your cocky behavior to compensate for something, but I had no idea it was this bad!" Riku's face turned bright red at the comment.  
Xigbar was bluffing- the boy was actually pretty well-endowed for someone his age, but he wanted to humiliate Riku as much as possible before he finished. With gloating deliberation, Xigbar removed his gloves one finger at a time, watching Riku squirm in terrified anticipation beneath him.  
Riku visibly flinched as Xigbar wrapped his fingers around his dick, slowly coaxing it to life. Every so often the Nobody's fingers would graze an area that would send spikes of intense sensation all over his body. Riku couldn't bring himself to admit that it felt good, as that would mean he was enjoying this strange torture that Xigbar was inflicting on him. He wasn't though. He didn't like this one bit.  
As he watched the boy continue to tense up and squirm under his ministrations, Xigbar's mind went back to his first time with Demyx, who had reacted the same way to Xigbar's slow, agonizing foreplay. He felt nothing but affection and tenderness toward the nocturne, so seeing Demyx in that state stirred up a sort of... protectiveness in him. "Relax, kiddo..." He said in a gentle voice. "I want you to enjoy this."  
"I highly d-doubt that!" The voice that spoke was not Demyx's, bringing Xigbar back to reality. Demyx was gone, and the kid he was currently pleasuring was best friends with the brat responsible. Riku's body shuddered with every caress, he was completely aroused but trying to fight it off. Xigbar looked on in disgust.  
"Indeed..." Xigbar suddenly dug his fingernails into the boy's dick, dragging them slowly, deliberately down the entire length. Riku let out a loud, prolonged scream of agony and thrashed wildly on the bed. "I had forgotten who I was dealing with." He looked at his handiwork: He had managed to claw him hard enough to leave deep gashes, all of which were bleeding profusely. His gaze turned over to Riku's face. The boy was gasping in pain and had tears running down his face. His eyes rolled slowly into the back of his head- he was about to pass out again.  
"Oh no you don't!" Xigbar slapped Riku across the face again to bring him back to wakefulness. "We aren't anywhere near done yet! Your little buddy should be able to hear your screams with his own ears by the time I get through with you!" Riku, meanwhile, tried to distance his mind from his body- not for his own sake, but because if the bond between them was as strong as the King suspected, then Sora might begin to feel the pain that was being inflicted on him. And Sora had already been through enough pain on his account.


	6. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned- the torture scene at the end of chapter 5 continues in this chapter, but ends about halfway through. To those who are triggered by such things, proceed with caution.

Chapter 6  
Several emotions ran through Riku's head as he continued to endure Xigbar's mistreatment. He was in pain and he now felt thoroughly humiliated and violated. The Nobody had two fingers buried deep inside him- claiming that he was ordered to search everywhere on and in the boy's body for contraband, but Riku suspected that the Nobody had other ideas. The stinging pain it produced was minor compared to what Xigbar had inflicted on him earlier, but this felt worse- it was physically and emotionally degrading. It was becoming too much to bear, Riku was no longer holding back tears.  
Xigbar, meanwhile, was beginning to get a rise out of this feeling of power that his actions were giving him. The boy was now completely submissive under him- any trace of his arrogant confidence was gone. Yet it still wasn't enough.  
"Ya know, you're kinda turning me on..." Xigbar made to brush a lock of hair away from Riku's face, causing him to shudder and turn away from him. The action was deliberate, Xigbar knew Riku would react that way. He wanted him to be completely terrified, wanted him to know why it was a bad idea to cross him. "You don't mind if I play a little?"  
"No... no please..." The plea was weak, but clear. Not that Xigbar cared. He was only asking more as a final taunt, to make the boy think he still had any kind of power left. Forcing Riku's legs apart, he climbed on the bed and settled himself between them. He undid his pants and positioned himself against the boy's opening. Ignoring Riku's pleas, Xigbar forced himself inside him.  
The cry Riku let out was unnatural, one of pain as well as anguish. He felt his bowels tear apart as Xigbar forced himself inside him without any preparation, causing a searing pain to rip through his lower body. Yet Xigbar did not relent, thrusting hard and fast into him, a look of ecstasy on his face. Riku felt nauseous at the sight of it.  
About halfway into this torture, Xigbar took Riku's dick in his hand again and began to jerk him off to the same pace as his thrusts. He wasn't doing this for Riku's sake, but for his own. He preferred it when someone had an orgasm while he was inside them, it created a nice sensation for him. But for Riku it was more torture. The friction aggravated the lacerations on his member, increasing the pain tenfold with only a few spikes of pleasure to break the mantra of pain.  
The pain was so intense that Riku had managed to scream his voice away, only a few hoarse squeaks escaping his lips as he thrashed on the bed. Yet somehow he could feel the familiar tightening feeling in his stomach that signaled impending climax. He tried to hold it off, tried to deny Xigbar any more power over him, but he couldn't. Opening his mouth in a silent scream, Riku tensed up and arched his back as thick ribbons of his own seed shot out of him, landing on his chest and stomach. Xigbar looked down at him, smirking. He knew Riku was completely wiped out and had no fight left in him at this point.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"  
"Damn, found out!" Xigbar jumped at the voice, pulling out in the process. He covered himself up before turning around. Riku turned his head to the voice, also shocked.  
"Oh, it's you..." Xigbar looked bored as he turned his attention back to his victim. Riku was confused. He recognized the voice, but the last person he heard it from was destroyed.  
"I asked, what is going on in here?" The cloaked figure repeated himself. "Please tell me I didn't just see what I thought I saw!"  
"So what if you did?" The cloaked figure opened a portal as though in warning. As quick as a flash, Xigbar had his arrowguns drawn and had one aimed at the figure's head.  
"One step through that portal, and I put a bolt in your head!"  
The figure scoffed. "Go ahead. But before you do, don't forget that the rest of us would know who is responsible just by looking at the wound left behind. A transgression of that level would get you more than a demotion."  
Xigbar lowered his guns and backed away, eyes wide with terror. "No way, I'm not getting turned into a Dusk!"  
"I thought so. I might be willing to overlook this... on one condition."  
"What are you after now you little brat?"  
"Simple. Stay away from the prisoner, and stop harassing me!" Xigbar shot the figure a nasty look, but seemed to give in, as he turned and left the room. Passing the figure, he looked him in the eyes and spoke coldly:  
"Very well, I'll meet your condition this time, but keep your end of the bargain. If you let anything slip, I'll..."  
"You'll put a bolt in my head, I know!"  
"And don't you forget that!" Xigbar stormed out, slamming the door behind him. The figure turned his attention to Riku. Pulling a knife out of his pocket, he approached the bed. Riku's eyes widened in fear and he tried to edge away.  
"Easy, you'll only hurt yourself worse." He said as he cut him free of his bonds. Riku slowly lowered his arms and flexed his wrists, paying special attention to the left one. The figure quickly retreated into the adjoining bathroom and returned with a damp cloth, which he used to start cleaning away the stains left behind by his ordeal. Riku flinched at the touch of the cold cloth and tried again to back away, only to be quickly reminded of his broken leg. He fell back onto the mattress with a yelp.  
"Easy! Relax a little, you're safe." The figure lowered his hood, thinking that revealing his face would put him at ease.  
If anything it made Riku even more horrified, as he found himself staring into the face of his replica.  
"What... how...?" Riku's voice was hoarse from screaming, he could barely form the words. The replica seemed to recognize his dilemma and quickly placed a hand against his throat, casting Cure on it. The pain in his throat vanished, and Riku found himself able to speak normally again.  
"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Riku asked as the replica picked up his clothes from where they had been scattered around the room. He tossed the black vest and underwear back to him, but held onto the pants.  
"It's a long story..." The replica replied. "For now I'll just say that Xemnas sent me to treat your leg. I wasn't expecting more..." his voice trailed off, not wanting to bring up what he just witnessed. He tried to change the subject. "What is your name?"  
"You mean they never told you your own name?" Riku asked.  
"They created me to be a potential vessel for Xehanort, but I guess I didn't make the cut. They told me nothing about my history or my identity. But let's get back to the topic at hand- what is your name?"  
"Riku. Sounds like you had a pretty rough life, I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
"Riku... that's a good name." The Replica looked like a child that had just learned a new word and was trying it out for the first time. He repeated it to himself a few times as he resumed cleaning and examining Riku's body, wincing sympathetically when he saw just how badly Xigbar had maimed him. Having knowledge of only the most basic Cure spell, he couldn't ease the pain or completely heal the wounds left on his leg or genitals. He suspected Riku was suffering internal injuries that were just as severe, considering how savagely Xigbar was pounding into him. He tried to shake that memory from his mind as he turned his focus to Riku's leg. It seemed to be a clean break, but badly out of alignment. He could only guess what happened to set it in that state.  
"This might hurt a lot, but I need to set your leg." The replica warned. Riku braced himself for more pain, but found that this was much more tolerable. The replica worked quickly, with as much gentleness as he could muster. He would apologize every time he did something to make Riku flinch or cry out. Within a matter of minutes, the replica had his leg set and bound in a splint.  
"You're pretty good at this stuff." Riku said as he pushed himself into a seated position. "Why do I get the impression that when you failed as a vessel, the Organization decided to train you as their medic. Am I far off the mark?"  
"Not that far off... After I failed, a few members of the Organization saw fit to use me as their punching bag. I had to learn how to treat my injuries fast- or I wouldn't survive long. After I taught myself how to cast Cure... suddenly Xehanort saw another use for me."  
"You were their punching bag?" Riku asked in shock. "Why didn't you try to escape?" Then Riku remembered how his own escape attempt ended and remained silent.  
"They aren't all like that... and I eventually learned to avoid those who were. Besides- nobody here would go so far as to endanger or take my life- my skill makes me far too valuable."  
"Didn't Xigbar just threaten to put a bolt through your head?"  
"Oh... that was all talk. He knows that the repercussions would be swift and severe if he actually followed through on that. Why don't you let me worry about Xigbar- you've got enough to deal with right now." The replica removed his cloak and draped it over Riku's shoulders as he spoke. "I'm pretty sure he won't be back to bother you on my watch."


	7. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there's no confusion- this is a flashback chapter, it happens way before the events of this fic and before the events of KH3D even. The normal timeline will resume in the next chapter. In this scene, the replica begins to contemplate his life, the failed attempts at making a vessel of him, and how Xehanort tricked him into going along willingly during the first few months of it.

Chapter 7

Few people can honestly say that they have vivid memories of their own birth. The replica was one such person. While he had the mind and body of a 15 year old boy, technically he was only a year old, created some time before Sora and Riku began their Mark of Mastery examination.  
His earliest recollection was of waking up in a pod in Castle Oblivion, naked and cold. He could make out the forms of three individuals. They seemed to be arguing about something. He couldn't see them clearly though, as all visibility was clouded by the curved glass of the pod and the pale liquid he was floating in. He would drift in and out of consciousness over the next several days as memories were altered and planted in him.  
The next memory was of finally being freed from the pod, a black cloak thrown over his naked form. His first steps were very shaky and he quickly stumbled and fell at the feet of the Nobody who freed him, shivering while his body adjusted to the chill of the air.  
"Are you sure it's a wise idea to use someone so weak for your plan?" The Nobody- Saix- had asked the other man with him.  
"I'm not weak!" He had said. Saix was quick to punish him for talking out of turn, landing an open-handed blow to his face.  
The other man turned around and looked closely at the replica in turn, as though appraising him. His gaze pierced him like a knife. He would never forget the cold intensity of Xehanort's eyes. The memory of them still made him uneasy.  
"In time, he'll do perfectly. Look at him, he has already displayed the defiant spark that smolders within him. Tend it properly, and the flames of Darkness are sure to ignite."  
Xehanort seemed to take interest in him at first. The old man's attention was what kept him loyal to the Organization. Yet for all his good behavior, nobody ever gave him any clue as to who he was or where he came from. The only answer he ever got was from his "mentor," who told him he had no identity and was no different from everyone else in the Organization- except that they had earned theirs from continued hard work.  
Over time he would get stronger and more powerful under Xehanort's guidance, and the Darkness began to take hold. That was when the first attempt happened.  
He was summoned into Xehanort's chambers. The old man sat there with that same cold, penetrating gaze that always made him uneasy. He stood up when the replica walked in and smiled down at him.  
"The time has come, boy! We've been watching your progress closely, and we feel that you're ready to receive your identity!"  
He remembered feeling pride at those words. He had no idea what was awaiting him.  
"You mean I can finally be whole?" He had spoken out of turn in his excitement and braced himself for one of Saix's brutal punishments when he caught himself. It never came. Saix wasn't even there, it was just him and the old man.  
"Indeed. I have great plans for you now that you're ready. But first I'll need you to keep still." Xehanort had summoned a strange weapon that looked like a giant key while he spoke, and was now saying some kind of incantation over it. The replica jumped back in shock as he aimed the weapon at him.  
"Relax, you have nothing to fear." Those were the last things the replica heard before he blacked out.  
\---  
He came to several hours later, lying face-down in the hall of empty melodies. His head and chest were burning and he had no memory of how he got there. Quickly returning to the grey area, he only found Xehanort there, waiting for him.  
"What just happened?" He asked.  
"It seems you weren't quite ready. Your body rejected the identity that was implanted." Xehanort's voice was kind as he spoke, yet there was an underlying disappointment in it. "We will try again once you get stronger."  
"How will I know when I'm strong enough?"  
"Leave those concerns to me boy, just focus on continuing your training. I will summon you again when the time comes."  
\---  
Xehanort did keep his word. After another month of grueling training, he found himself standing before Xehanort in his chambers.  
"I'm sure we both know why you're here." Xehanort said  
"Yes. So you think I'm ready?"  
"Yes. You know what to do." The ritual was performed again, and again the replica blacked out as soon as he was struck the the ball of energy Xehanort summoned.  
Saix was the one to discover him this time, lying completely still and unresponsive in the grey area. The replica only knew this because he came to in that cold pod again with him staring coldly at him as he recovered.  
\---  
Everyone spoke in hushed tones as they saw the replica enter the grey area the following night. Cold stares would follow his every move, a few snippets of the conversations happening around him would reach the replica's ears.  
"...can't believe the old coot wants to attempt the ritual a third time..."  
"...he's a poor match, just like the real one..."  
"...broken doll..."  
"...needs to find a different vessel..."  
The replica became confused. Were they all talking about him? Yet none of the words made sense to him in any context. He became suspicious, wondering if he was being tricked. One thing was for certain, he had a lot of questions to ask Xehanort.  
\---  
Even Xehanort was startled when the replica stormed into his chambers uninvited. He seemed unusually emotional, a very hurt expression on his face.  
"Please answer me, and be honest!" The replica fell to his knees in grief. "Just what am I?"  
Xehanort thought long and hard before he gave his answer. "Very well. You are neither human nor nobody, but a living copy of another human who we had once taken great interest in. And yet, when the time was of greatest importance, he fell beyond our reach."  
"What did you want him for? What do you want to do with me?"  
"We still have great plans for you, boy. A great war is imminent, and we need a certain weapon to turn the tides and restore balance. And to forge this weapon, thirteen pure Darknesses are vital."  
"So all this time, you've been infecting me with Darkness?"  
"Yes. And your body kept rejecting it. No matter. We will make your own Darkness strong enough to accept mine, we both just need to be patient."  
So they've been using me. The replica thought bitterly. They plan to make me into a soul jar or some kind of artifact of Darkness. This isn't going to earn me an identity, it's going to do the polar opposite.  
"Very well, master..." The replica said venomously. "I guess I'll go and make myself more worthy for you..."  
\---  
He had nowhere to go to anyways, all he could do was wait, work and wait to be completely snuffed out of existence. The replica became cold and sullen, often snapping at other Organization members and getting subjected to Saix's brutal punishments more frequently as a result. Bruises covered his body, and he started getting thinner and more sickly.  
Yet a newer, more powerful Darkness began to manifest in the replica's heart, just like Xehanort had planned. After the failure of the second ritual, he suspected he would have to emotionally break the replica, much the same way Ansem- through the dark fairy Maleficent- had emotionally broken the real Riku.  
Xehanort watched the replica begin to break in anticipation of the day he could finish this project once and for all.  
\---  
Saix slammed on the door of the replica's quarters, growing increasingly impatient with his sullen demeanor. The door opened a crack, a single, glaring aquamarine eye becoming visible.  
"What do you want?" the replica said in a hostile voice.  
"Xehanort has summoned you."  
"Tell him to find someone else!"  
"There is no one else. He suspected you'd react this way, so I've been given permission to bring you to him by any means necessary." The door blasted apart, and Saix walked in followed by Xigbar. The pair of them gave the replica no time to react, seizing him roughly by the arms and dragging him out of the room.  
He was not taken to Xehanort's chambers this time, but Where Nothing Gathers instead, where they threw him roughly at Xehanort's feet. The old man said nothing as he began the ritual for the third time. The replica tried to bolt, but was grabbed and held down by Saix and Xigbar again. He could only look on in terror as Xehanort shot the piece of his heart at him.  
Something was different. The replica still felt like himself, but he could tell there was something very wrong. He knew what it was- his heart was fighting off the corrupting influence with all it's might, aided by his own Darkness, yet the pain it caused was intense, feeling as thought something hot and sharp was tearing it's way through his chest. The replica quickly fell to the ground and started convulsing, letting out short, gulping cries as he gasped for breath. Everyone in the room looked on in shock as a bright light suddenly erupted from his chest. He had rejected Xehanort's heart yet again, but it had taken almost all of the replica's mana along with it. He had barely enough energy to keep his heart beating. He began to fade in and out of consciousness, very much aware that he was dying.  
"Somebody get this boy an elixir!" The voice was faint in the replica's fading consciousness, but he knew it was Xehanort's. Probably wanted to keep him alive to keep trying to make a vessel of him. He didn't care anymore. He was so exhausted. He was barely aware of someone lifting him into their arms as he completely lost consciousness.


	8. Replica

Chapter 8

Sora stared down at the lot of them, seething. Yen Sid had summoned them all there like he had discussed, and Sora had just learned of their intentions.   
He did not like it one bit.  
"How can you all just sit there and coldly talk about sealing away our remaining strength while our friend and ally rots in some hole in the Organization's stronghold? Doesn't Riku mean anything to you?"  
"Sora, please!" Kairi was already upset about being a part of this plan to confront Sora, but seeing him in this state had just about brought her to tears. "You know that I would do anything to save him this minute if I could, but nobody here even knows where he is!"  
"Kairi's right. If we charge in there blindly, we run the risk of even more of us being captured or even killed. We can't afford any casualties." Mickey picked up where Kairi left off, looking at Sora with a concerned expression.  
"I'm not saying to charge in there blindly, but we can still try to find Riku!" Sora responded impatiently.  
"That's what we've been doing though." Lea interjected. "All those long absences you've been asking me about- Master Yen Sid had been sending me to The World that Never Was to do recon. I've been trying to find out where Riku is being held as well."  
Yen Sid shot Lea a dangerous expression. "I specifically told you to track the Organization's movements!" he rebuked Lea before returning his attention to Sora.  
"So, one of us is actually looking- against orders by the sound of it... just what have you been ordering the rest of us to do?" Sora glared at Yen Sid as he spoke.  
"Making plans to distract them, and training for a possible fight."  
"Yeah, I heard that the first time, but you forgot something vital- can't smuggle Riku out if you don't know where he is!"  
"Sora, show some respect!" Donald rebuked.  
"SHUT UP!" Sora extended his arm with the intent to draw his Keyblade and escape the situation, but instead of his weapon, something else erupted from his palm, flying straight at Donald. The duck jumped out of the way with a yelp of shock, and the ball of Darkness made impact with the wall behind him, leaving a smoldering hole behind.  
"Sora!" Kairi's eyes had gone wide and she started to back away from him in horror.  
"It can't be!" Mickey's eyes kept darting between the hole in the wall and Sora, who was now white as a sheet and staring at his hand.  
"Master..." he said with a trembling voice. "...I think you're right, I do need to have my powers bound!"

\------

The replica was brought out of his musings by the sound of a prolonged, choking cough. Turning his attention to the source of the noise, he jumped up and ran to Riku's side with a glass of water in hand. He tried to give it to him, but was politely brushed aside.  
"i'malright..." his voice was slightly slurred. Riku had spent most of the past two days since the replica found him seated at the head of his bed, hugging his knees. He seemed depressed, but the replica could understand why. Who knows what other sadistic things Xigbar might have inflicted if he hadn't stopped him when he did. But the damage was already done. Riku had been plagued by nightmares since the incident, and he'd stopped eating- he was already noticeably thinner and his face was pale. The replica was beginning to worry. This was a stark contrast to the boy he'd encountered in the Sleeping Worlds.  
He could remember that pretty vividly too. He had been sent out to one of the worlds to locate and treat a wounded member of the Organization. Or at least that was what he'd been told. The replica had searched every inch of that world and had found nobody from the Organization. But he did encounter someone... interesting.   
He'd enlisted the aid of another living puppet- this one actually looking like a doll- hoping he would lead him to the wounded member he'd been told about. Upon realizing he'd been sent on a wild goose chase by them, he made his way back to the one the doll called his father.   
He'd never expected to run into himself along the way.  
The first thing he'd noticed was that he wore the same sigil that tame spirits were marked with on his back. The replica thought he might be an ally, but he kept his distance. He couldn't see his face clearly from where he stood.  
The boy with the Dream Eater sigil on his back seemed to recognize him, or at least his black cloak, as he quickly put his guard up. A very faint but high voice spoke up from where he stood, the word barely discernible. It sounded as though he'd called out a name. It wasn't the boy's voice. Looking closely, the replica could see a small form perched on his shoulder. It looked a lot like... a cricket?  
"Let him go now!" This voice was loud, stern, and somewhat familiar. Having no more use for the puppet, he just gently nudged him in their direction. The puppet ran to them, and the boy walked closer. The replica could see his face clearly now. His eyes widened at what he saw.  
He was under the assumption that his human counterpart had died, that must have been why he was created. Yet his superiors had never actually told him anything about who he originated from. His theory was wrong, that was clear, as he stood there before him- alive, in good health, and very confrontational.  
"Who are you?" The question caught him off guard. He didn't know whether he should reveal himself or walk away without an answer. He chose to make his point without saying a word. He lowered his hood. Now it was time for the boy's eyes to widen.  
"Me?" The replica didn't waste time waiting for his counterpart to recover from the shock, opening a portal behind him, but not before giving him a final, meaningful look that told him they would cross paths again.   
He wasn't expecting that reunion to happen in a locked bedroom while Xigbar was in the act of sodomizing him. The replica was still very disturbed by what he had witnessed. As disgusting and sadistic as Xigbar was, the replica had never imagined him being capable of rape. Was Riku the only one he had done it to, or did Xigbar take advantage of other people in that manner? He shuddered at the idea, remembering how Xigbar had tried to seduce him shortly after he joined the Organization.  
It had gone to the point of the replica finding him in his room one night, lying on the bed waiting. If Nobodies were even capable of fathering children, Xigbar certainly was no longer able to after that encounter. One well-landed punch from the replica had ensured that, and he threatened to "completely disarm" him if he ever caught him in his bed again. He wondered if Xigbar would have gone too far and taken him in that manner if he hadn't made the threat.

\------

Lea was back in the stronghold, this time focusing on the middle areas of the castle. He was quick to notice more activity here. This was where they lived and gathered to await the day's mission's after all. He had opted to hide himself in the grey area, knowing that it might lead to vital clues. It was around morning in that world, so they would just be receiving their missions. Most of those present would use portals to leave the area immediately, headed to missions in different worlds. One of them however, acted shiftily, refusing to move until nobody else was present. Then he started walking- back to the members' rooms. Lea opted to follow him.  
He had to tread carefully, as the nobody would constantly look behind him to see if anyone was following him. He carried a pale brown pouch with him- Lea wondered what it was for.  
The Nobody suddenly turned, headed to the end of a long corridor. Lea didn't dare follow him any further, knowing that this hall led to a dead end. Instead he looked on from a distance. The Nobody stopped in front of the door and undid a hidden latch. Lea couldn't see into the room, it was pitch black in there, but he was pretty sure he had just found a vital clue. Riku must have been in there.


	9. Urgency

Chapter 9

"You wanted to see me?" Xemnas looked down at the replica with keen eyes.  
The replica was on his knees. He felt that he'd have to show the highest respect to the Nobody to get what he requested, and even then he had doubts.   
"It's about the prisoner. I fear that the supplies you've allowed me are insufficient to meet his needs."  
Riku didn't wake up that morning. No matter what the replica attempted to try to wake him, it would not work. While he was trying to wake him, he noticed that the boy's body burned with fever. Paired with the coughing fits he experienced yesterday and the cold, dark conditions he was being subjected to, the replica was quick to suspect what was wrong with him. But he needed stronger medicines than the ones he was equipped with to treat him properly.  
"And just what are his needs?"  
"He's sick, I suspect the area he is being kept in is contributing to it. It's very cold there." The replica avoided his gaze as he spoke, "He'll get worse if he isn't given medicine soon. I'm not asking much, just an elixir or panacea should be sufficient."  
"I'm afraid I cannot give in to your request."  
"What?" He suspected he would get that answer, but his heart still sank when he heard those words.  
"Those medicines are precious, far too valuable to be wasted on a common cold!" Xemnas said impatiently. "Besides, the deadline we had set is rapidly approaching. Either way, he won't be needing those medicines at the end of all this. If his friends care enough, they'll come and attend to him. If not, well..."  
"You're not going to kill him?!"  
"That was the deal we had made- deliver Sora, or the spare would pay the price!"  
"I see." The more time the replica spent among the Organization, the less he trusted them. Their morals were far too shifty. He bowed to Xemnas and took his leave. He couldn't just give up, the replica thought, Riku is sicker than Xemnas wants to believe- based on how quickly he was deteriorating, it was way more than a common cold. If he wasn't cared for soon, it might prove lethal. He hoped his friends would come for him soon. For now though, he'd have to try something else.

\------

Yen Sid summoned everyone to the loft yet again after Lea revealed what he learned during his latest trip into the Organization's world. The time had come for action.  
"Lea has just informed me that he might have found where Riku is being held. This was the last vital clue we had been searching for. The time has come, we will set out for The World that Never Was in three days."  
"Three days?" Sora was a lot calmer ever since his powers had been bound, but there was still a lingering impatience, driven by concern for his friend.  
"Yes, Sora, three days. We must allow both sides a grace period to prepare themselves."  
"Fine, so Lea- where is he being held?"  
Lea explained that Riku was being confined in a bedroom that used to belong to an obscure 14th member. Nobody could remember who this individual was, just that they were a spare- kept around in the event of another member's demise. The room was lightly guarded and only accessible by a hidden latch on the door. It seemed like it would be a fairly easy rescue. But Lea wasn't making that mistake twice, the last obvious trap had led to Riku's abduction in the first place.  
"So... what do you propose we do?"  
"As originally planned. Sora, Donald, and Goofy would meet the Organization head on. Lea, you will go to where Riku is being held and get him out. Kairi will be going with you."  
"Master, are you sure it's wise to send two newbies out there unaccompanied? Ow! Geez Kairi, I was just kidding!" Sora got a punch in the arm from Kairi in return for being called a 'newbie'. Yen Sid raised his hand to silence them and spoke.  
"They won't be alone. I will be tracking their movements magically the entire time and will spirit them out of harms way if the need arises. Same goes for you Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I will be there."

\------

The replica searched frantically through each member's rooms. He wouldn't normally go through the other members' stuff, but he was getting desperate. He was trying to find an elixir.   
Those precious medicines were only given out at the beginning of particularly long or dangerous missions. They were instructed to use them only in emergencies, and to return them if unused. But some of the greedier members of the Organization could be counted on to hoard them with the intent of selling them later.  
He was especially careful to ensure that nobody followed him into this room. He knew Xigbar wouldn't hesitate to kill him in cold blood if he found him stealing from him. Though decorations were strictly forbidden, he had still managed to reflect his personality in his room. The bed was unmade, a spare cloak was sloppily draped over the headboard. But the most striking thing was the bedside table- which was laden with hentai manga and books about gun maintenance.  
The replica found his prize in a box in the closet. It was more than halfway filled with vials of glowing blue liquid. He took a single vial and snuck it into his pocket, then carefully replaced the box and stood up.  
"Looks like our little deal is null and void!" A bolt of energy passed through the replica's shoulder as the words were said. He fell to his knees, clutching the wound.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you that stealing is wrong? Oh, that's right! You don't have a mother. You're not even a real boy!" Xigbar walked to the replica and forced a hand into his pocket, removing the vial.  
"And of all the things you could've taken... this isn't even worth punishing you over!" He let the vial fall to the ground. The replica watched helplessly as it shattered, destroying the last chance he had of helping Riku.  
"Still, an example must be made of thieves." Lifting the replica to his feet by his hair, he pulled a knife from his own pocket and plunged it into the replica's stomach. He let out a pained groan and coughed up a mouthful of blood.  
Xigbar quickly pulled the blade out of him. The damned thing was barbed, tearing out flesh and muscle along with it. The replica let out an agonized cry and slumped forward as Xigbar gloated over the knife.  
"Nice, isn't it? Decided to re-purpose one of Larxene's old kunai knives. It's enchanted to drain away any natural energy from it's host's body."  
"Wh-why?" The replica was getting weaker with each passing second. His side throbbed with pain, crimson blood spurted out of the wound with each heartbeat. He was losing a lot of it, and without treatment, he wouldn't last much longer.  
"Because Sora stole the one I loved from me. I want him to feel what I felt, so I'm going to steal the one he loves from him."  
"No..." the replica struggled to remain conscious as he steadied his posture. He had to stop this nobody from doing more damage, if it was the last thing he did. "I won't let you hurt him."  
"Oh please! What is that pathetic loser to you anyways?"  
"He's me..." The replica reached a shaking hand out towards Xigbar. A glow of swirling Darkness mingled with Light formed in his hand, and in a flash, he had summoned Way to the Dawn. "My name... is Riku!" The replica lashed out at Xigbar, who quickly dodged his attack and sent him sprawling to the ground. Xigbar knelt next to the dying boy and lowered his face to the replica's ear.  
"You're nothing, not a real person, not a worthy vessel. Maybe in a few hours you'll make nice vulture food, but as long as your pathetic existence continues, you are useless. Have a nice afterlife kiddo!"  
"no... wait..." The replica's last words remained unheard as Xigbar walked out of the room. His breathing became labored and he felt cold and sleepy. He fell asleep and breathed his last breath a short time later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repliku fans, I am really sorry.


	10. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: there is a lot of blood and a fair bit of violence in this chapter

Chapter 10

The group split up so that they wouldn't all be in one place in the event of an ambush. Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveled by gummi ship. Lea covered both Kairi and himself in the ample space of his cloak and traveled by dark corridor. Mickey used his Keyblade armor and glider. Yen Sid remained at the tower, tracking the entire party with enchanted tokens that he had given each of them- the same sort of tokens he had given Sora and Riku to keep track of them during their Mark of Mastery exam.  
The first to arrive were Sora and his companions. Leaving the gummi ship behind, they made their way to the arranged place. Sora barged in and shouted, causing Donald and Goofy to rush to him and try to quiet him down.  
"I'M HERE, JUST AS PROMISED! SHOW YOURSELVES, YOU DAMNED NOBODIES! GIVE ME MY FRIEND BACK!"  
"Sora, calm down!" Donald exclaimed, holding his ear.  
Mickey rushed into the room, keyblade drawn. When he saw that nobody else was there, he looked both relieved and annoyed.  
"Have you forgotten the reason why Yen Sid bound your powers the first time?" The mouse said in an exasperated tone. "Get control of yourself."  
"Ahh, the Keyblades chosen, returned at last!" the voice broke through all the other sounds in the room, making their ears ring. Several figures appeared in the room, one by one. Mickey counted out 10 of them in total.  
"Where are the rest of you?" He asked.  
"One of our number decided to go rogue at the wrong time. I've sent out another of our men to search for him and bring him back to be punished."  
"How do you know he even went rogue?" Donald asked.  
"He murdered one of our allies. Shame too, the kid had so much potential." Sora didn't recognize the voice of the man that spoke now, and yet hearing it seemed to spark feelings of terror and hatred in his heart.  
So this must be Xehanort, Sora thought.  
"Well- sucks for your ally. But what about ours? Where is Riku?" Sora could feel the Nobodies smirking at him under their hoods. It made him angrier.  
"Ahh, your little friend did serve his purpose well, he successfully lured you to us. You can rest assured, we'll make it quick and painless."  
"WHAT?" Sora glared at all of them furiously. He had been lied to.  
It was at that moment that the tokens Yen Sid issued them started to burn with enough heat to make them noticeable. It was a distress signal.  
Sora went as white as a sheet. "Kairi!" he exclaimed and turned to run out of the room. The Nobodies quickly teleported in front of them, blocking their way.  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sora swung his keyblade at the group furiously, pure Darkness emanating from the tip. The entire group was swept aside as though made of paper, giving Sora room to rush out of the room.

\------

Kairi followed Lea around the maze-like interior of the Organization's stronghold, staying on his heels so she wouldn't get lost.  
"It's just a bit farther. You okay?" Lea asked as he turned around, concerned by Kairi's silence.  
"I'm fine, just a bit scared." She admitted.  
"Ya know- I am too..." Lea replied. "I'm afraid of what we might find when we get in that room. What if they weren't being as kind to Riku as Yen Sid and the others believe."  
"Now you're starting to sound like Sora..." Kairi teased "I know Riku's ok. He's strong, and very stubborn. It'd take a lot to bring him down... it's the thought of the Organization getting wind of our plan that scares me. I'm not afraid of a fight, but I don't think I'm strong enough to take them down on my own."  
"Well, you got me here to do that for you..." Lea puffed himself up, only for Kairi to playfully smack him upside the head.  
"Now you're being cocky..." she chided, but Lea's childish boast did help her feel more at ease. "Is that the place you mentioned?" she added, noticing that they were now standing at one end of a long corridor.  
"Sure enough. Don't go down there just yet!" Lea exclaimed, pulling Kairi out of the hall and holding one arm out to block her way. "There might be one of them in there, wait until we know for sure..." They stood there, completely still, for several minutes until Lea lowered his arm. "I think the way's clear, come on."  
Lea undid the latch and opened the door quietly. The light from the corridor flowed into the room, casting a soft, faint light on everything present. The room was sparsely adorned and mostly empty, save for a single, forlorn figure curled up on the bed.  
"Oh my gods! Riku!" Kairi ran into the room and to his side, shaking him softly, trying to wake him. He stirred slightly as Kairi laid a gentle hand on his forehead. "Lea, he's burning up! Riku, can you hear me?" Riku opened his eyes slightly at the sound of Kairi's voice. He could see both hers and Lea's faces faintly through his hazy vision.  
"Kai...ri? Lea? You're really... here?" His voice was faint and hoarse.  
"Yes Riku, I'm here. You're gonna be fine." Kairi took her friend's hand and stroked it soothingly. Lea knelt at the bedside and took his other hand, holding two fingers against his inner wrist. His pulse was fast and faint.  
"Lea?" Riku turned his head to try to see him better. Lea looked back at him with an expression he could not place. It looked almost like grief.  
"What is it Riku?"  
"Where's Sora?"  
"He's here too. He's waiting for us to save you."  
"He... shouldn't... be here!" Riku started to choke in the midst of his panic. "They'll... hurt him... if they... find him!" Lea and Kairi looked on helplessly as Riku's panicked words dissolved into a violent coughing fit. The poor boy looked ready to pass out at the end of it.  
"We gotta get him out of here..." Lea said. "He's in bad shape." He made to lift Riku into his arms when suddenly the boy's eyes widened in terror.  
"Behind you!" Lea and Kairi both turned around in shock and saw the person who had snuck in the room while the others were distracted.  
"Xigbar! Why aren't you with the others?" Lea recognized his former ally immediately even though his hood was still up. Kairi used the opportunity to use the token Yen Sid gave her.  
"Had other plans..." Xigbar answered in a bored tone. "But you're one to talk, traitor! What are you doing in a place you don't belong in?"  
"My friend is in here!" Lea seethed. "What did you all do to him?"  
"Oh, this? Xigbar motioned to the pale, shaking boy in Lea's arms. "He brought this on himself. Should've re-thought his clothing choices!"  
"Don't you dare..." Kairi began as Lea cut her off.  
"Don't aggravate him, he's dangerous!" Lea hissed at her. "Let's just get out of here." An energy bolt whizzed past Lea's head as he said those words.  
"You're not going anywhere." With his signature smug expression, Xigbar started to pace the room and speak gloatingly. "Oh man have I been having a good day. First I finish off a thorn in my side for good, then when I come in here to give boy wonder a taste of his own medicine... well I find boy wonder's girlfriend and a traitor in here with my intended target! How did I ever get so lucky?" Knowing it was too risky to try anything now, Lea sat down on the bed as he listened to Xigbar's sadistic ramblings, carefully positioning Riku so he could rest against his shoulder. Both of them had expressions of contempt on their faces. Kairi remained standing, looking at Xigbar with a murderous expression.  
"So... who should I choose first: the traitor, the brat, or the girl?"  
"LET THEM GO!" Sora burst into the room, Keyblade drawn. Xigbar jumped out of the way, firing two bolts at him in warning. Sora continued to charge after the Nobody, Keyblade flying furiously until it connected with it's target. Xigbar steadied himself, one arm clutching his side, and he teleported out of the room, grinning madly.  
"This ain't over, kiddo..."  
"Sora!" Kairi called out to him and he rushed to all of them. He took one look at Riku and his heart sank. He gently cradled him in his arms, quickly noticing how light he felt.  
"Sora... you're ok?" Riku looked into the face of his best friend, his heart finally feeling at rest.  
"Hey, haven't we got this backwards?" Sora managed to give his friend a faint smile as he repeated the words Riku said to him after they completed the Mark of Mastery exam.  
"I've missed... all of you... so much."  
"It's ok now, we're going home. Lea... can you help him?" Sora stood up, Kairi following him as Lea carefully supported Riku and stood up himself. That was when he saw it. Riku lifted his head weakly to take a final look at what had been his prison when he saw a swirl of blackness behind Sora. The Dark Corridor opened and Xigbar stepped out, drawing a knife from his robes. Riku summoned what little strength he had left as the nobody lifted the knife, aiming for Sora's heart.  
"Sora!" Riku lunged out, placing himself between Sora and the Nobody, groaning as he felt the knife plunge into his chest.  
Sora turned around, his expression turning from concern to horror as he watched Riku fall to his knees, bloody hands clutching at his chest, the handle of a knife protruding from it.  
"No... NO!!" Sora caught him as he fell backwards, taking care not to nudge the blade still lodged in his body. Riku looked up at him with questioning eyes as Sora looked on in grief. Both were barely aware of Kairi calling out Riku's name and Lea charging at the Nobody and chasing him from the room, Keyblade in hand.  
"I won't let them hurt you..." Riku's words were barely a whisper. Sora started to cry, taking his friend's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as he looked over to Lea.  
"Lea, get Riku and Kairi out of here!" He felt Riku twitch in his arms after he said that, knowing he knew the implications.  
"Sora, whatever you're planning to do, don't!" Kairi pleaded.  
"Please... don't..." Riku said faintly. Lea knelt down next to Sora and lifted Riku out of his arms.  
"Don't do anything stupid..." he hissed at him as he stood back up.  
"Kairi, go with him..." Sora said firmly as the girl tried to protest. "I'm gonna be fine, I'm just going to buy you some time."  
"C'mon Kairi!" Lea said impatiently as he turned to leave the room. Giving one more look to Sora, she turned and followed him. Please stay safe... she thought.  
A short distance away, Lea stopped and opened a portal.  
"I need you to take Riku and go!" He said as he helped the girl support him.  
"Where are you going?" She asked, caught off guard by the sudden change of plan.  
"I'm going to go make sure Sora doesn't do anything stupid... what are you waiting for, go!" Lea pushed them both through the portal and closed it off behind him. Both of them tumbled into the soft grass in front of their master's tower.  
Kairi picked herself up and brushed herself off. She turned around, startled, as she heard a harsh, gurgling cough behind her. Riku was on his knees, one hand clutching the wound on his chest, the other supporting his weight as he coughed up blood, leaving bright red splatters on the grass.  
"Riku... RIKU!" She caught him as he suddenly fell forward. His face was pale and his lips were tinged with blood. He was gasping for breath in her arms, a gurgling wheeze issuing from his lips every time he breathed in. He wasn't going to last much longer in this state.  
"MASTER YEN SID! SOMEBODY! HELP!" Kairi's shrill cries for help echoed across the grounds, and thankfully, the master heard them. Yen Sid appeared at their side in a show of soft light, a look of concern appearing on his face as he saw the two of them. He immediately lifted Riku into his arms and rushed them both into the tower.


	11. Triage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: blood, somewhat graphic medical detail

Chapter 11

Lea had caught up to Sora and quickly discovered that the boy was furiously hunting Xigbar down. He made sure to stay at a distance so that Sora was unaware of him being followed. The boy was running at a brisk pace, clearly intent on his target, and was probably ignoring anything else happening in the background. He halted in the Hall of Empty Melodies, where Xigbar stood, catching his breath.  
Sora had landed a pretty strong blow on him, he was not at the top of his game. Lea wouldn't have been surprised if Xigbar was sporting some broken ribs right now.  
"Why?" Lea could hear the tears threatening to break through Sora's voice. "Why are you doing this? I did nothing to you, Riku did nothing to you! Why do you want to hurt us so much?"  
Xigbar just started laughing. "You really are naive. Did it ever occur to you that some of the members you killed off might have been friends of ours? You stole my best friend from me, I just wanted to return the favor."  
Sora looked confused. "But I didn't kill anyone. Don't you realize what happened to all the nobodies that got destroyed? Your friend isn't dead, he's whole again!"  
"I am aware of that, but I never found Myde, so he's either gone for good... or out of my reach. But ya know, he wasn't the only thing you took from me. I no longer have a home or rank thanks to you!" Xigbar drew his arrowguns and fired them rapidly at Sora.  
Sora deflected the bolts and charged at Xigbar furiously, and so their battle began.

\------

Yen Sid was quick to get Riku and Kairi to the loft, where he instructed Kairi to clear off the large table in the center. Riku was lain upon it, and the sorcerer immediately cast Curaga on him, focusing the spell over his chest. Riku struggled to breathe the entire time, taking shallow, gulping breaths.  
"Shouldn't the blade be removed, master?" Kairi said in a small voice. She got the impression that the embedded weapon was causing Riku more pain.  
"In due time, it will be removed. But his condition needs to be stabilized first." Yen Sid remained focused on his magic as he spoke. Riku already seemed to be improving- at least he didn't seem to be having so much trouble breathing. "We can't stress his body too much, or he'll go into shock."  
Lea suddenly burst into the loft, an unconscious Sora in his arms. Kairi cried out his name and ran to him.  
"Relax, he's just exhausted..." Lea reassured her before turning to Yen Sid. "Sora tried to take down Riku's assailant. He lost control of his Darkness again, his mana is almost gone. Luckily I got him out of there before the Organization found him." The remainder of the party returned while Lea was talking, called back by the tokens. Donald and Goofy started to freak out the way Kairi did when they saw Sora, causing Lea to have to repeat what he already said to Kairi. Mickey took one look at Riku and slowly approached the table in shock.  
"Riku?" the mouse called out to his young friend uncertainly, knowing he'd get no response."What happened to him?"  
Lea explained the events of the past hour while Yen Sid continued to heal Riku, carefully monitoring any vital signs while he did so. He continued in this manner for several minutes before he looked up and spoke.  
"Kairi, I'll need you to take Sora to his room and give him an elixir. Mickey, you go with her and keep an eye on her progress." Kairi made to protest, but Mickey quickly reminded her that he was too small to carry Sora there by himself. They went off without further remarks soon after.  
"Keep an eye on her progress?" Lea asked incredulously. "She's just giving him an elixir."  
"We need to keep her distracted at this time. I don't know the design of the blade I'm about to draw forth- the procedure could go smoothly, or it could prove difficult- and excruciating for Riku. I won't make Sora or Kairi watch their friend suffer like that."  


\------

Sora did not stir as Kairi carried him downstairs towards the spare rooms in the tower that were currently being used as bedrooms. The old sorcerer had used his magic to conjure up furnishings for them before the Mark of Mastery exam began, and as a result the rooms were comfortable, warm and welcoming. Kairi laid Sora on the bed before collapsing into a chair herself. She lowered her head and raised her hands to grab at her hair. She was struggling to keep it together.  
"You look like you need some rest yourself, Kairi. You stay here, I'll go get the elixir." Mickey turned and left the room, heading to the small space at the end of the hall that served as an apothecary for potion making as well as medicine. Grabbing one of the blue vials, he froze as his ears picked up the distant sound of agonized screams. He gripped the vial tightly in his small hand, shaking with anger.  
Quick and painless you said? The mouse thought bitterly as he returned to Sora's room. He returned to find Kairi hunched over, shaking with quiet sobs. He set the elixir on the bedside table and took both her hands in his.  
"You heard it too, didn't you?" Mickey asked. Kairi nodded her head.  
"He must be in so much pain right now..." she said in a quavering voice.  
"Kairi, listen to me. Riku is in very good hands right now. Yen Sid is one of the best healers in this or any world, and he's very gentle. Whatever pain Riku is in right now, Yen Sid won't make him endure it for long."  


\------

Yen Sid began by giving a gentle, experimental pull on the knife, praying it would come out smoothly and quickly. He was met with resistance instead. Riku's eyes shot open as he let out a short-lived but loud scream as the barbed weapon cut into him again. The sorcerer let out a resigned sigh and quickly pulled his hand away. Riku settled back down but continued to tremble and gasp in pain. Yen Sid turned around to face the other people present and began to issue instructions, sending Donald and Goofy downstairs to retrieve some potions, and telling Lea to teleport into Twilight town and procure supplies from a Moogle.  
"Use haste, we don't have much time!" he ended as everyone left. He turned his attention back to Riku. Forming a sharp blade with Lightning magic, he began to carefully cut away the boy's vest, taking care not to nudge the knife handle. He spoke soothingly to Riku as he worked, assuring him that he wouldn't feel anything when he pulled the blade and apologizing for hurting him like he did when he first attempted it. He didn't know if the boy could even hear him. Riku seemed to be in a sort of trance.  
Donald and Goofy returned each carrying a small assortment of vials, which they set on the table one at a time. Yen Sid selected a smaller vial containing a clear, colorless liquid. Uncorking the vial, he proceeded to slowly pour it's contents into the wound. Taking the boy's arm, he carefully positioned it so that his hand rested behind his head. He once again formed his Lightning blade, carefully altering it's size to something smaller and more delicate.  
Riku winced as the sorcerer slowly widened the cut left by the knife, giving him more access to each barb in the weapon. It was a fairly simple procedure that involved cutting away any tissue that hooked on the barbed corners of the knife, freeing it. It was torture to Riku, who winced and whimpered the entire time. Lea returned about midway into the procedure, carrying a box full of rolled-up bandages. Donald and Goofy stayed at Riku's side despite how horrified they were by what they were witnessing.  
Yen Sid finally worked the blade free after several minutes. Laying it aside, he gently pushed two fingers back into the wound, feeling intently for any internal damage or debris. The blade had punched a small hole in the boy's lung, which Yen Sid already suspected based on the way he was choking up blood earlier. While he wished that Riku didn't have to endure any of this, he was still thankful that was the worst that happened, knowing how dangerously close the blade was to other vital areas. At least a punctured lung could be healed easily enough.  
"Curaza!" The sorcerer exclaimed, channeling the magic into the boy's chest. The hole in his lung quickly regenerated and closed, and his bleeding slowed. He glanced at Lea, who approached, carrying the box. Taking two of the rolls, he used them to pack and bind the wound. He then turned his attention to the blade, studying it carefully for any alarming characteristics or flaws.  
He was quick to notice the strange draining energy emanating from the blade, and the hideous, jagged appearance. It looked like a thick lightning bolt. As he carefully ran a finger over it's edge, his eyes widened.  
"The blade is broken!"


	12. Be strong

Chapter 12

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lea exclaimed, stubbing his toe on one of the table's legs as he hastily made his way around it. Yen Sid waited for him to stop cursing before he answered. They were cleaning away the mess left behind from earlier, having since moved Riku into the sorcerer's own chambers. Donald and Goofy were now downstairs looking after Sora and Kairi.  
"It could mean a couple things, It could just be an imperfection in the weapon, or it could mean that there is still a fragment of the blade buried in Riku's body- deeply, as I felt no hint of any metal fragments while I examined him. That concerns me, as I can feel traces of magic on the blade. This weapon has been cursed."  
"What do you intend to do about that? You're not thinking of subjecting that boy to more pain on a mere hunch, are you?"  
"Not today. But this isn't something we can sit on lightly. I don't know what this curse is capable of. Waiting too long might prove lethal. For now, we can focus on tending to his other injuries. I didn't like the look of his leg. Forgive me for asking so much, but I'll need your help with that once we're done here."  
Since the majority of the clean-up work involved magically scrubbing away the bloodstains and replacing the items that were hastily removed from the table when they returned, the work was done fairly quickly. The bright afternoon sun warmed and illuminated both the loft and the bedroom. The sorcerer offered up his own chambers for just that reason, knowing that Riku had been deprived of both warmth and light for the entirety of his imprisonment. The boy lay in a restless sleep, thrashing wildly into his pillows and clutching the sheets in a vice-like grip. Lea approached the bed and laid a gentle hand on Riku's forehead. He let out a soft yelp and jerked slightly, startled by the sudden touch, but slowly settled down.  
Yen Sid was on the other side of the bed, trying to roll up the boy's right pant leg. He kept meeting some kind of resistance here too, like something was thickly wrapped under the fabric. He eventually sighed and began to cut away the boy's jeans.  
"He'd probably appreciate some cleaner clothing. Should I go to his room and get something for him?" Lea asked, observing his teacher's actions.  
"Later. I need you here right now in case he needs to be restrained." Yen Sid carefully peeled away the fabric, revealing a expertly placed splint. "Looks as though somebody already treated this injury. But who did the damage in the first place?" He continued to cut away the boy's pants, figuring there was no point in keeping him in the damaged garment. Running the magic blade through the fabric, he noticed at the last second that he had gone too far, accidentally cutting part of the boy's undergarments as well.  
That was when he saw the bruises: mottled blue and purple skin covered the boy's hip, as though somebody had grabbed him roughly. As he pulled away the fabric, more injuries revealed themselves in full detail. Yen Sid let out a sympathetic wince. Lea gagged and ran out of the room, hand over mouth. Most of the boy's groin area was covered in bruises and lacerations. Yen Sid had suspicions about what might have been done to inflict such wounds, but he didn't want to imagine it.  
Cura was enough to clear up most of the bruises and cuts, but the scars would remain behind forever. Riku struggled through it all, letting out what sounded disturbingly like sobbing pleas. He was probably reliving the ordeal in his dreams. That only served to enforce the sorcerer's suspicions. He was pretty sure the boy had been raped during his confinement.

\------

Sora woke up to find a very distraught Kairi sitting at his bedside. The first thing he did upon seeing this was panic, suspecting Riku hadn't made it. It took her, Goofy, and Lea to subdue him long enough to explain the reality of the situation.  
"Sora, listen to me. Riku is alive. He's sleeping in Yen Sid's chambers right now, we can go see him when you've recovered enough. It's just..." Kairi couldn't bing herself to say it, so Lea took over.  
"He's not out of the woods yet. When master Yen Sid pulled that knife out of his chest, he noticed that the blade had broken off near the point. He's pretty sure there were shards left behind in his body. He wants to attempt to remove them once Riku has recovered enough. The problem is, that knife has a curse on it..."  
Sora's eyes widened once he realized what this might mean. He fought not to let his emotions take over again, but a single tear still ran down his cheek.  
"When can I see him?"

\------

Sora thought he would be prepared for what he saw, but he still felt extremely emotional when he saw Riku for the first time since he was rescued. His friend's intense pallor made the marks left by his captivity stand out in greater relief- the first thing Sora noticed was how pronounced the older boy's ribs were. He was covered in bruises and cuts, as though he had been starved and tortured for some time. Sora felt intense guilt, he blamed himself for Riku's current condition. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he approached the bedside.  
"Hey there," he said in a soothing voice as he took his friend's hand. Kairi knelt at the other side of the bed, gently caressing the boy's face. Knowing her touch, Riku leaned into her hand, taking comfort from it.  
"S-sora? Kai... ri...? s'that... you?" They could see Riku struggling to wake as he called out their names. He was far too exhausted from his previous ordeal.  
"Shhh, save your strength." Kairi whispered to him.  
"W-where... am I?"  
"You're safe now. We're at the tower, master Yen Sid is looking after you." Sora said softly. "We're all ok, you don't have to worry about us..."  
"That's... I'm glad..." a faint smile appeared on his face. The words seemed to calm him. He quickly fell back into a deeper sleep.  
Then Donald broke the silence, squawking something about how having a sick companion was no excuse to miss meals. Sora and Kairi quickly got up and walked the duck out of the room before his screeching could wake Riku up. Before Sora closed the door behind him, he stole one more look at the sleeping form of his best friend, and spoke a last word of encouragement:  
"Be strong, Riku."


	13. Fever Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this should be mentioned to avoid confusion. In the original version, the dream in this chapter was italicized to make it apparent it was a dream. I can't do that in AO3's version because there are no italics available. To make it clear, everything after the first break in this chapter is a dream, it isn't happening in the reality of this fic.  
> Content warning: sexual content.

Chapter 13

A sort of normalcy returned to the tower the following morning, with the usual magic lessons after breakfast. Yen Sid took pity on Sora and Kairi, allowing them to spend the entire session at Riku's side. He used the time as an opportunity to teach Kairi the basics of potions and healing magic, as both he and Sora explained the finer points of the craft. The sorcerer was now explaining the risks associated with the overuse of Cure spells, as Kairi had asked why he couldn't just close the wound in Riku's chest with magic.  
"Because the spell requires the targets life force as well as the caster's mana to activate the spell. If done properly, the spell has the potential to regenerate any kind of damaged tissue, but in trade, the spell consumes the amount of life force it would take to heal the injury naturally. To put it simply, you shorten your lifespan by a few minutes to a few days every time you cast Cure upon yourself. Not to mention it requires a great deal of mana to keep the spell active long enough to completely heal a severe injury."  
Sora looked up suddenly, as though a light had gone off in his head. "No wonder Donald was always so stingy with the heals." he snarked suddenly, causing Yen Sid to chuckle as he worked.

\------

Riku wasn't in so much pain at this point, the only thing that remained was the dull but constant throb in his right side. He felt considerably more energized as well. He didn't like being in bed longer than was necessary, so he tried to sit up and climb out.  
He was immediately doubled over, curled up on his side and groaning in pain. The movement had triggered an intense flash of pain to travel from the wound all the way through his entire right side. Kairi rushed into the room an instant later. He guessed she was alerted by the yelp of pain he let out when he tried to sit up.  
"Riku! Are you okay?" She rushed to his side and helped settle him back among his pillows. In her usual perceptive manner, Kairi must have guessed what he was trying to do, as she suddenly put on that haughty air she usually reserved for when she was chastising Sora. "Trying to get out of bed, Riku? Sorry, but I'm afraid that's a no-no until the master says otherwise." Her tone grew gentle again as she pulled the covers back, carefully looking over the tightly-bound wound. "Just try to relax a bit, you'll recover faster if you rest." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Riku- who's skin was already tingling by the girl's warm, gentle touches- suddenly found his body responding to her nearness: the kiss, the soft heat radiating off her, the leaned-over position that gave Riku a perfect view of the girl's cleavage.  
His face suddenly flushed bright-red once he realized just what else had been responding to her presence. He prayed that Kairi wouldn't notice it too. He tried to wriggle away from her, to turn his mind to other, less provocative thoughts, but failed. His face turned, if possible, even redder when Kairi turned around to leave and saw the very obvious tent he had made in the bedclothes. Mortified, Riku tried to cover his face with the blanket. Kairi turned back to him and pulled it away.  
"Something on your mind, Riku?" She said in a teasing manner. "You don't have to be ashamed, you know... it's perfectly natural..." she pulled back the blankets even further as she spoke and ran her fingers teasingly down his chest and stomach, slowly, teasingly running them under the waistband of the dark blue pajama pants he was wearing, stopping just above where he craved her touch the most. He was a squirming, trembling mess by the time she finally proceeded, starting with a single finger that she slowly, agonizingly stroked up and down the entire length, lingering on the crown a few agonizing seconds before resuming.  
"I c-can't take much more of this, Kai!" Her slow, tantalizing play only served to arouse him even more, making him writhe under her ministrations. He found himself craving more than that single finger.  
"Say please..." she teased.  
Riku couldn't take much more of this. The boy was proud, he didn't want to admit that she aleady had him wrapped around her finger, quite literally. And both of them knew his own stubbornness would be his undoing. She continued to run that single finger up and down his dick, this time choosing a different place to linger. Riku cried out slightly as that damned finger stroked across the tip, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. And that was how he knew she had won her little game.  
"Please! Kairi, p-please!" She let out a little smirk as he continued to stammer out his plea. She rewarded him by wrapping her lips around his arousal, slowly pushing them down the shaft, working her tongue around it with a sort of skill that surprised Riku.  
"Yes... like that..." He wasn't going to last much longer if she kept pleasuring him at this pace. He soon found his hands weaved into her hair, guiding her to the right speed to help him finish. He moaned out her name as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, letting out little whimpers as he got closer to his release. Then her tongue grazed a particularly sensitive spot. It was all over.  
"KAIRI!" He yelled out her name as he came, releasing hard into the girls mouth. She didn't gag, but rather remained latched onto him until she knew he was done, carefully licking any residue off of the oversensitive organ before finally releasing him. Riku lay panting on the bed, thoroughly satiated and beginning to feel sleepy.  
"That... that was..." Kairi just returned to his side and placed a hand over his mouth.  
"Shhh... you're supposed to be resting." Kairi winked at him as she said the word 'resting.' "Don't worry about anything. Just get some rest, get your strength up. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him another kiss on the cheek before turning to leave the room. The last thing Riku saw was the gentle smile she gave him before closing the door behind her.

\------

Sora face was a bright shade of red. Riku had been talking in his sleep. More like moaning. He couldn't see into his friend's dreams, but the few discernable words he picked up seemed to suggest what he had been dreaming about. He knew, or at least suspected that Riku still had romantic interests in Kairi, but he had stopped trying to woo her ever since the end of their first adventure. His explanation was that he felt like Kairi deserved someone better than him. If Sora's suspicions about what he just heard was correct, he was clearly still having fantasies about her.  
He definitely wasn't going to tell Kairi about this.  
Sora had been in the room looking after Riku ever since his training had ended. Kairi was still practicing swordplay with Lea outside, thankfully. Sick or not, Kairi probably would have slapped Riku if she heard the same things he just did. He heard a knock at the door. Sparring must have just ended, as Kairi walked into the room, still winded from the activity.  
"How's he doing?" she asked.  
"No change, though he's been talking in his sleep a lot." Sora replied, suddenly blushing again.  
"Did he say anything that might be important?"  
"I... I couldn't tell. Most of his speech was slurred." Sora's face turned even redder.  
"Well, I have a message to relay. Yen Sid told us not to worry about Lea's absence tomorrow, as he's sending him back to the World that Never Was to look for clues."  
"Clues?"  
Kairi's expression changed, it seemed to take on a darker, more serious tone. "While he was examining Riku yesterday, Yen Sid found several wounds of a suspicious nature. He believes that Riku might have been tortured during his confinement. He's sending Lea out to find any evidence of torture or poisoning. He told me that Riku should have shown some signs of improvement by now, so something is clearly going on."  
"What does he intend to do about that?" Any awkward thought left in Sora's head was gone now, followed by a sudden foreboding feeling.  
"If he was poisoned, a simple dose of panacea would treat it, but if it turns out to be what the master originally suspected..." she trailed off, suddenly frightened.  
"Kairi?" The girl's silence only increased Sora's own uneasiness. "What is it?"  
"He wants to attempt to excise the knife fragment tomorrow night. What if Riku takes a turn for the worse? He could die on that table!"


	14. before the storm

Chapter 14

Kairi's fears proved to be valid as the hours progressed. Riku was getting weaker, his brief waking moments were getting shorter and farther apart. Riku hadn't woken at all since mid-morning the following day. The only signs of life he showed were short, shallow breaths and the faint flutter of a pulse. A high fever continued to ravage his body the entire time.  
Kairi was beside herself with worry, doing everything she could to keep Riku strong enough to endure whatever Yen Sid planned to attempt that evening, even channeling some of her own mana into him. Sora was doing everything he could to keep it together for both of their sakes, but deep down his heart was breaking as he watched his best friend deteriorate before his eyes.  
"Come on Riku, you'll never get your strength up if you don't eat something." Kairi knew he couldn't hear her, she was speaking more to calm her rising panic. She had a mug of thin broth in her hands that she would sometimes hold up to the older boy's lips, coaxing him to drink. Sora held him up as she did this, trying not to focus on how light Riku felt in his arms. Riku meanwhile, was being uncooperative. He would struggle and let out weak noises of protest every time Kairi managed to get some of the broth past his lips, clamping his jaw shut tightly each time so that he couldn't drink more until Sora or Kairi soothed him enough to relax a little.  
The struggle continued like this for close to an hour before Kairi set down the mug in frustration. There were tears flowing down her face as she looked up to Sora and spoke.  
"Just what are they?" she asked miserably. "The Organization must be really dangerous if they were capable of reducing someone as strong as Riku to... to this!"

Sora carefully lowered Riku before rising and taking Kairi in a comforting hug.  
"You just gotta remember what you said Kai, Riku IS strong, he's gonna pull through this, you just gotta believe in him."

\------

Yen Sid was not blind to Riku's deteriorating condition. He was desperately seeking a way to detect and remove a metal fragment without stressing the boy's body even further. Something had to be done soon, he didn't think Riku would be able to hold on much longer.  
He was currently in discussion with Lea, who had returned from his recon in the World that Never Was. He said there was no evidence of poison or lingering torture techniques, but what he had discovered was still very disturbing.  
"I almost freaked out when I saw it. I was almost certain I had seen Riku in there, dead and cold, but on closer examination I noticed subtle differences. This Riku was smaller in stature and had longer hair than the one we know. I don't know why or how he got there." Lea said.  
Several moments of thought, and suddenly something clicked in Yen Sid's mind. "My only theory is that this was one of the replicas from Castle Oblivion that Riku told me about several months ago. It was probably planted there to make anyone who came looking believe it was the real one."  
"That doesn't make any sense. Why would they create and kill a replica just for shock value? Well, I'm not concerned about that. It was the state of the replica's body that was odd. It had a wound on it's stomach that was the same size and depth as Riku's. I believe it was made by the same blade. But I didn't find any fragments when I examined him more thoroughly."  
"Well... one of them is bearing a fragment in their body. I'm still trying to find a way to safely locate it in Riku- if he even bears the fragment that is. Lea, did you notice anything else?"  
"Well..." Lea's face grew dark. "I think your other suspicion may be correct. I found several stains on the bed during my search, of a sort I'd rather not go into detail about."  
Yen Sid lowered his head before rising from his chair and walking to the window. He got a glimpse of Sora and Kairi walking out into the grassy expanse that surrounded the tower, Mickey following close behind. They were beginning their evening training session.  
"I was afraid that would be the case. That is another matter of great concern to me. When he recovers, Riku is going to need all the support he can get. Even then I am not sure about his chances of fully recovering from that. He'll need his friends now more than ever, however... this is a very delicate matter. Riku is the only one who can reveal anything of his ordeal to the rest of us." Yen Sid watched as Mickey demonstrated a spell to Sora and Kairi- a basic magnet spell from the look of it. Sora- who had mastered the highest level of magnetic abilities- did not look impressed, but Kairi stepped back in amazement.  
That was when the idea came to his head.  
"I think I know what needs to be done..." Yen Sid exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but I promise there will be more in the next one


	15. A healing companionship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: semi-graphic medical detail, general angst

Chapter 15

Sora felt a strange sense of foreboding as he returned from the evening's training. As the sun set, the feeling grew. He knew it was because the time was rapidly approaching where Yen Sid would either save Riku... or take him away from them forever. He was frightened, he didn't know what would happen, if he would be allowed to stay at his side through it all, or if he would be forced to sit and wait while his best friend was potentially dying.  
Riku was already much worse, his face had taken on a pallor so intense that he almost blended in with the sheets he lay upon. Sitting down at his side, Sora was quick to notice how cold his hand was while he held it. Not just his hand, his entire body. How had he gotten so much worse in the span of a few short hours? In a panic, Sora quickly laid his ear against Riku's chest, listening intently for any signs of life. He sighed in relief when he heart the soft, slow beating of his heart. He could only sit there, holding Riku's hand in a death grip, while Kairi sat on the other side of the bed, doing likewise. The wait for Yen Sid felt like an eternity, but he did eventually walk in. Kairi let out a little squeak of terror when he did so.  
"It is time..." he said in a quiet, controlled tone as he pulled the blankets back and lifted Riku from the bed, carrying him from the room. Sora and Kairi made to follow him when Yen Sid spoke sternly.  
"You two stay in here!"  
"What?" Sora exclaimed in shock, as Kairi sank to the ground, bowing low and speaking with a pleading tone.  
"Please master! Let us stay with him!" Yen Sid froze in place, unsure whether to allow it or not when a small voice suddenly spoke up on their behalf.  
"Master, why not let them stay? I'm sure they can handle anything they witness in there, they were both there from the moment Riku was stabbed, supporting him and fighting for him. Maybe their support will help him pull through this!"  
Yen Sid stood there, dumbfounded, then quickly remembered the urgency of the situation.  
"Very well, but no matter what you witness, you do not interfere! Do you understand?"  
"Yes, master." Yen Sid turned and continued on. Kairi followed, but Sora paused to say a few words.  
"Thanks, Mickey." Sora said quietly. "You're right, he needs us..."  
"Well, I said it just as much for your sakes. I know how agonizing it can be to wait there, not knowing what is happening to your friends." Mickey had suddenly remembered how his master had forced him to wait in another room while he tended to Aqua and Ven after their clash in the Keyblade Graveyard. The wait had made the mouse sick with worry.  
As Sora walked into the loft, he quickly found out why it had taken so long for the master to arrive. The table had been cleared off and draped with a white sheet, which Yen Sid was carefully lowering Riku onto. A small selection of potions sat on the table near his head, ready to be used in the event something went wrong. Lea, Donald, and Goofy were also there, but standing in the other doorway. Everyone looked nervous.  
Yen Sid began to work immediately, undoing Riku's bandages and removing the gauze that packed the wound. The boy hissed in pain as the rough gauze grazed the raw flesh. The wound began to bleed heavily the moment it was unbound, leaving a crimson trail down Riku's chest and pooling under his arm. Kairi immediately looked away, horrified. Mickey spoke up, concerned.  
"Why is he bleeding so much?"  
"I'm not sure, but I suspect that a vein might have burst during one of his choking fits, It's nothing to worry too much over, look, it's already slowing." Yen Sid was drawing magic into his hand while he spoke. Moments later, a small, rippling swirl of magic appeared in Yen Sid's palm. He proceeded to hold it against Riku's chest.  
"Was that... magnetic energy?" Lea asked. Yen Sid nodded in response. For several minutes he used the spell, slowly working his hand over various places. Nothing happened. Maybe there wasnt a knife fragment buried in Riku's chest after all. He made to dismiss his magic when suddenly something changed. An arc of pure energy formed between Yen Sid's hand and Riku's chest, causing the former to jump in shock and the latter's body to jerk, a weak cry of pain escaping his lips.  
"So the shard was hidden in you all along. Oh, you poor child..." Yen Sid muttered as he summoned the magic again and held it against the same place on Riku's chest. After a couple of uneventful seconds, the magic found it's target and latched onto it, creating that same arc of energy. Yen Sid maintained it this time, face intent as he slowly and carefully began to pull his hand away.  
Riku was clearly in pain, his body would jerk and twitch every time the fragment moved inside him, slicing into him. Weak, pained yelps slowly escalated into moans and eventually screams. Sora looked on with wide eyes as Kairi buried her face in his chest, shaking uncontrollably. He could hear her silently pleading for Riku to stay strong. Mickey rushed to Riku's side, holding his fingers against the boy's wrist, feeling intently for a pulse.   
"His pulse is dangerously high master, I don't think he can take this for much longer..." he said urgently.  
"Riku!" Kairi was now crying. Sora held her close but was unable to look away himself. Riku's pained cries were suddenly broken by short, gurgling coughs. He started to choke up blood as the fragment tore into his lung on it's way out. His movements became weaker and less frequent as whatever energy he had managed to hold onto drained away.  
He let out a sudden loud cry as something began to emerge from his chest, causing the skin just above his wound to bulge. In that instant, Yen Sid changed his magic from the small magnet spiral he was using to the thin, sharp blade of lightning. Riku let out a final, weak scream as the sorcerer cut into him, freeing the trapped fragment and pulling it loose. He quickly cast it onto a cloth waiting next to the potions. It was over.  
"RIKU!" In that instant, Sora quickly noticed just how pale and still his friend was. Running to his side, he laid his ear to Riku's chest and let out a sudden, urgent cry.  
"His heart's not beating! Master, please help him!"  
The sorcerer quickly steadied himself and summoned another wave of energy to his hand, this one a pulsing, green light that he held over Riku's heart. Sora immediately knew something was wrong. Cure spells usually had a trait of getting absorbed into it's target's body, but this wasn't. It just sat there, like a light that shines on a dull surface. Sora took Riku's hand in his own, looking down at the still, pale face. He looked peaceful.  
"Come on, Riku. Stay with us..." he said in a soft, encouraging tone. "Please, come back to us..."  
Yen Sid continued to hold the cure spell over him for several minutes, but nothing happened. Kairi was completely distraught by this point, curled up in the corner of the room where she stood as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy consoled her. Yen Sid began to withdraw his magic. That was when Sora began to despair. Tears flowing down his eyes, he buried his face in Riku's chest.  
"Riku... I'm so sorry..." He sobbed quietly. He was so distracted by his grief that he didn't feel his friend's hand suddenly tighten around his or hear the soft sigh that escaped Riku's lips.  
"S...sora? What... are you... sorry... for...?" Sora lifted his head up in disbelief and saw his best friend looking at him with dull, half-opened eyes and a weak smile.  
"Riku!" Sora lifted his friend into a seated position and hugged him tightly, getting a pained yelp from Riku in response. Feeling a slight dampness on his shirt, Sora quickly looked down and quickly remembered that Riku was still hurt and bleeding heavily. Yen Sid quickly separated the two and proceeded to tend to the open wound.  
Curaga would be enough to heal the vital injuries and slow the bleeding, but Riku needed stitches to be able to close the wound completely. Expecting more pain, he was pleasantly surprised to notice that that dull sting of a clean and sharp needle was considerably more bearable than what he had just endured, and with all his friends by his side during this, Riku was quickly put at ease. He even managed to fall asleep again before the sorcerer was finished stitching the wound.  
After cleaning him up and applying fresh bandages, Yen Sid had Lea carry Riku back to the room to rest, while he himself recovered from the previous hour's events. After giving Sora and Kairi a few instructions, he retired to the room he had taken during all this. He knew Riku was in good hands. Sora and Kairi weren't about to abandon their friend after he came so close to dying that evening, so he decided to put his trust in their friendship.


	16. Nightmares

Chapter 16

Yen Sid trembled slightly. The act of drawing out that fragment had taken more out of him than he thought. The thumbnail-sized shard of metal now sat on the desk before him, nestled on a bloodstained scrap of cloth. Reaching down into a drawer, the sorcerer drew out a cloth-bound bundle. Inside was the knife he had drawn out of Riku's body three days ago. The fragment of metal fit perfectly against the broken edge of the blade, leaving no seams or gaps in the metal. He quickly dropped the knife back onto the desk as he felt the weapon drain away his energy.  
He was still amazed at how Riku was able to endure the draining effects of that curse for three days. He was clearly underestimating the boy's strength. It was still a very close call, way too close. Riku was physically dead for close to three minutes, Yen Sid had counted. He prayed there would be no lasting consequences because of it.  
A knock on the door broke the sorcerer away from his thoughts. Mickey peered his head through, looking at Yen Sid with a questioning expression.  
"Come in," he said, looking up from the desk.  
"You looked really worn out when you finished healing Riku earlier. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Do you need anything?"  
Yen Sid gave the mouse a gentle smile. "Your concern is appreciated, Mickey. But I'll be fine, my age was just catching up to me."  
"Well, then I've been meaning to ask. What provoked you to use a magnet spiral in there? I've seen a lot of things, but that was the first time I'd ever seen magnetic energy used as medicine."  
"I did it because I didn't want to subject the boy to a full-blown surgery in that state. He would've surely died. I'd spent the majority of the day seeking an alternative that would not have stressed Riku's body so much. I'd nearly given up on ideas, then I saw you teaching Kairi how to cast a magnet spell on the grounds. The idea just... appeared in my mind from there."  
"It was still dangerously close..." Mickey responded. "I need to know, is Riku going to be ok?"  
"I'd feel much better about answering that question if Riku makes it through the night without any complications. I've instructed Sora and Kairi to find me if something goes wrong."  
"Oh! That's another thing that's been worrying me. Kairi told me that Riku was showing signs of sickness before that Nobody stabbed him. That isn't going to hinder his progress, is it?"  
"Not likely. Treating that should not be a challenge compared to what he's just overcome. But for now, give us both some time to recover. I think everyone here would benefit from a night of rest actually. It has been a rough day for all of us."

\------

Riku's color had improved dramatically in the few hours since the fragment was removed. He slept quietly, that same peaceful expression on his face as before. He lay there, quiet and unmoving. Sometimes they would panic and think he wasn't even breathing. Kairi kept constant vigil at the bedside, one hand intertwined with Riku's, the other stroking his hair gently.  
"Don't you scare us like that again..." she reprimanded gently, despite knowing Riku couldn't hear her. "You're more important to us than you think..."  
He didn't even stir. Sora approached the bedside and laid a gentle hand on the older boy's forehead, getting no response. Sora noted that his fever had returned, but gave it no thought. Yen Sid could treat that.  
"He's completely wiped out..." he said sadly. "I don't think he's gonna wake up for a couple of days..."  
"I don't blame him..." Kairi responded. "We both saw what he was just put through. He's lucky to be alive tonight..."  
"I know..." Sora still couldn't get the image out of his head: his best friend lying there, pale, cold, and still, in a pool of his own blood. He knew all too well just how close he came to losing Riku forever. He was still in shock from it.  
As time went on, they began to notice that Riku's breathing was slightly labored. He was wheezing and his face was flushed from the fever. They watched him closely for several hours, both ready to run to Yen Sid at a moment's notice if things got out of hand. As Riku's strength returned, he became more restless, as though something was troubling him.  
That was when the screaming began. Riku's eyes snapped open and he let out a weak but anguished wail. He would thrash wildly, fighting off some unseen assailant and letting out pleading protests whenever someone would restrain him. In the end, all that could soothe him was Kairi, who ran to the bedside and held him as the nightmare progressed. She was able to calm him and he was soon back in a deep sleep. But not before Yen Sid rushed into the room.  
He had heard the commotion from the room and thought Riku had suffered a complication. While he was grateful that wasn't the case, his heart still ached for the boy. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on in Riku's dream, but he had sworn himself to secrecy. He wasn't about to reveal to those two innocents that their best friend might have been raped in confinement, but if this continued, he knew Sora and Kairi would start pressing him for answers. He had to tell them something.


	17. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: violence, rape.   
> Riku essentially relives the events of chapters 5 and 6.

Chapter 17

"Oh... I wish I knew what was troubling you, my young friend..." Mickey said miserably as he watched Riku struggle through yet another nightmare. Any attempt to comfort the boy and pull him out of those dark thoughts proved fruitless. If anything it made it worse. Riku violently fought off any physical contact, thrashing wildly and letting out heart-wrenching, pleading cries.   
"It's likely that he keeps reliving the torture he underwent in confinement." Yen Sid thought aloud. "And that fever isn't helping his situation."  
"Can't we do anything for that?" Kairi asked in concern.  
"If only it were that simple. He won't let me get close enough to examine him properly. And there's a strong risk that he'd hurt himself or one of us if we attempted to restrain him. I've been trying to think of a solution that would be best for all of us ever since the nightmares started."  
"Maybe you've overworked yourself. Master, let us take care of Riku for now..."  
That was the third time Mickey tried to convince the sorcerer to take a break. Yen Sid looked up from his thoughts, but shook his head, the shadow of a smile on his face.  
"There's no need to worry about me. But perhaps I could use your help with something. How quickly could you make it to your castle?"

\------

Riku felt his right side begin to burn as he ran frantically through the Organization's stronghold. He had escaped, but they discovered his absence quickly and were now hot on his trail. He knew he was dead if they caught him. He couldn't die, not yet. He wasn't going to abandon Sora and Kairi like that, so he ignored the growing pain in his side and pressed on.  
An energy bolt quickly put a stop to his escape. Riku lay there, splayed on the floor as blood pooled around his leg. The bolt tore completely through it.   
A figure apparated in front of him, dismissing his arrowguns and standing gloatingly over him.  
"You're really proving to be a real thorn in the Organization's side, ya know that?" Xigbar lowered his hood, his eye glinting with sadistic glee. "What, did you forget what happens to those who defy us? How about a refresher?" Xigbar quickly stalked over and grabbed Riku roughly by the shoulders, forcing him into a kneeling position and tearing at his clothes. Riku began to struggle, knowing what was coming.   
"No! Stop! HELP! SOMEONE!" Riku's desperate screams reached someone's ears, as another figure materialized in front of him, looking down coldly.  
"Not... you..." The person standing before him was the last person he wanted to find him in such a humiliating position. Ansem kneeled on the floor, so that his face was just a few inches above Riku's head.  
"Oh how low you've fallen..." Ansem shook his head as he continued to look down at Riku, his voice condescending. "You could've easily gotten yourself out of this situation. But you were just too scared to embrace that power that sits dormant within you. And now you're going to have to live with the consequences."  
"You bas... AUGH!" Riku's curse was broken off by the sudden, painful intrusion. Xigbar had taken advantage of Riku's distraction to begin violating him again. "No..."  
"You brought this on yourself..." Ansem said coldly before vanishing into the shadows. Tears formed in Riku's eyes as he felt the combined assault of pain, humiliation, and degradation invade his senses. He allowed them to fall, hot and bitter, between his hands where they left a small puddle.  
"Please... stop..." he pleaded. Xigbar responded by pulling out almost completely and immediately pounding back in. The intense pain it caused was enough to make Riku violently ill, further adding to his humiliation.   
"Someone... please..." Xigbar began to pound into him with increased frenzy, taking him in his hand and jerking in unison. The bastard was forcing him to cum, just like last time. Riku now felt thoroughly used.  
"No... no... noooo..." Just as that familiar tightening sensation began to form in his stomach, something pulled Xigbar off of Riku and started to attack him savagely. Riku scrambled away and allowed himself a moment to see just who it was that rescued him. His eyes widened in disbelief.  
His replica had returned. But he looked different, no longer donning the Organization's robes. His outfit looked remarkably similar to the one Riku wore during his Mark of Mastery exam. He even had the Dream Eater sigil emblazoned on his back. And we wielded a keyblade. Though it was similar in design to his own Way to the Dawn, this one had paler, more muted colors.  
"You okay?" After chasing Xigbar off, the replica ran to him and offered him a hand up. Riku accepted it gratefully, but fell back to the ground. He blamed it on his injury, but as he looked himself over, he quickly noticed that any evidence of the attack moments earlier had vanished, as though they never happened.   
The shock was still very real though. Riku sat there, huddled against the wall and shaking, fighting off tears. He could still feel that bastard's dick boring into him, still feel the pain and utter humiliation that coursed through his mind and body while it all went down.  
"What just happened? Why am I healed? Why do you look like that?" The tears began to fall just as quickly as the questions left Riku's mouth. The replica kneeled down at his side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, cupping his face with the other one.

"Easy... calm yourself. It's over..." The replica looked on with concern. His expression was a mix of guilt and pity. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, You shouldn't have had to endure that at all, let alone twice. Forgive me."  
"Forgive you for what? You weren't the one who just... did that..." Riku shuddered again as the memory resurfaced.  
"I didn't do my job properly. I didn't protect you. I won't let them get to you again."  
"Them? But there was just one person, just that... monster... of a Nobody."  
The replica sighed and shook his head sadly. "That's just what the nightmares wanted you to believe."  
"Wait... nightmares? But it all seemed so real!"  
"This isn't real though. I think it should all be quite obvious by now Riku, you're in a dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to have Riku give the replica his own name and identity in chapter 18, but I keep hitting a snag. I don't know a good name to give him. If anyone can think of a good name, feel free to suggest one. I'll give credit where it's due if I use a suggestion.


	18. Kou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I confess, I got a bit impatient in my willingness to resume the story, so I did some research and decided to name the replica myself, but I am still willing to consider other names if people have any ideas.  
> Content warning: minor medical detail

Chapter 18

"Follow me..." the replica said, opening a portal and jumping through. Riku hesitated, still in shock and wary from the previous moment's events.  
"You can trust me, yo know!" The replica's voice issued through the depths of the portal. "C'mon, I can't keep this open forever."  
Riku approached the portal and stepped through cautiously. The World that Never Was dissolved behind him and he found himself stepping out onto warm sand, shielding his eyes from the sudden, intense gleam of sunlight. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he took in his surroundings.  
The replica had led him to the small island from his home. It made Riku realize just how sorely he missed this small place: the warm, fine sand, the soothing sound of the waves, and the strong, lingering smell of the sea. Looking around, he quickly caught a glimpse of the replica, standing some distance away, waist-deep in the water.  
"Join me, you'd be surprised how nice the water feels." Riku grew up here, he was very familiar with how warm and clean the water was, but he decided to indulge the replica anyways. Wading in, he was quick to notice that this place was... slightly different. The water had a sort of rejuvenating quality to it. Riku felt the pain and sorrow of the past few weeks wash away with each ebb and flow of the waves. For the first time in awhile, he felt content.  
"I still don't understand. Why are you in my dreams?" Riku asked.  
The replica hesitated, an expression of deep hurt forming on his face as he spoke up. "It happened shortly after you got sick. After Xemnas refused to give me the medicine you needed, I got desperate. I searched the other members' belongings, knowing that some of them like to hoard elixirs to sell. Xigbar caught and stabbed me, leaving me to bleed to death in his chambers..."  
"Wait... you mean... you're dead?" Riku exclaimed in horror.  
The replica nodded sadly, then continued. "He nearly destroyed my heart too. That guy... he has a talent for damaging his victims in multiple ways. He told me I was more valuable as vulture food than as a person. All that time I spent trying to be of some use to them, he knew how important that was to me... so those words cut deeper than his knife. He would've succeeded in snuffing me out if I didn't remember that there was still someone in that castle who needed me. So in a way, you saved me."  
"I'm sorry they did that to you..." Riku began.  
"Forget it, that's in the past." The replica said. "I'm still grateful to have met you, you got me out of that hellish world, you helped me restore my memories, and you gave me a purpose. I know what you did to Sora during your Mark of Mastery exam, and that inspired me. I can keep you safe from nightmares just like you kept him safe."  
That explained the replica's choice of clothes, Riku thought. But technically, he's not a replica any more. He's a spirit.  
"You're about to get something else from me..." Riku said, a sly smile forming on his face.  
"Huh?" the replica looked up with a confused expression.  
"You're not a replica any more, and I'm not going to force you to share my name with me. So... I was wondering. How do you feel about Kou?"

\------

Things became a lot calmer at the tower ever since Mickey returned. Yen Sid had sent him to get some herbs from his homeworld, knowing they weren't available here. It was a good call, Riku seemed to calm down within minutes of being exposed to lavender. He was now sleeping peacefully, for the most part. His face was flushed, his breathing still labored, his skin still hot and dry from the fever.  
Riku would stir slightly but no longer struggled whenever someone touched him, so Yen Sid was finally able to tend to him, much to the relief of everyone present. He was currently examining the boy, trying to find out what was wrong with him. After making sure his nose and airways were clear, the sorcerer proceeded to lay his head against Riku's chest, listening carefully to his breathing. He continued like this for several minutes before getting up and asking Mickey to bring him a vial of panacea.  
"What is it, master?" Sora asked anxiously. Yen Sid looked down at him, a gentle but neutral expression on his face.  
"Nothing we weren't expecting, considering how terrible the conditions were during his confinement." Yen Sid sighed before continuing. "He has pneumonia, but it only seems to be a mild case. Considering that Riku has been through hell and back in the past month, he's actually somewhat lucky. This could've been so much worse."  
"How could something possibly be worse than that?" Sora exclaimed in disbelief. He panicked when he heard just what was wrong with his friend. Back on the islands, pneumonia was a rare malady, usually a complication of drowning. What made it frightening was that, at home, very few people survived it. And Yen Sid was standing here speaking so calmly about something serious.  
"Riku has made it through something far worse already, with minimal complications. And his strength is returning at a remarkable rate, despite the illness. Sora, you need to have a little more faith in your friend, and in us." Mickey returned, handing a vial of a lilac-colored liquid to Yen Sid. He held the vial up to Sora. "I know you're familiar with this, but do you know how it works? By bolstering the body's natural defenses, giving it the strength to fight off and drive out a sickness or toxin. Your friend's strength is already very vast, he almost doesn't need this, but I'd rather not take any more risks." He proceeded to uncap the vial and dose Riku with it's contents. The boy gagged slightly- Sora understood, panacea had an infamously vile taste- but drank it all. Yen Sid stood and turned to leave the room, but froze suddenly and turned to Sora and Kairi.  
"I should warn you, because of the hastening effect that panacea has, it'll seem like he's getting worse at first, but don't panic, and don't try to suppress it, the medicine will give him the strength he needs to endure that extra toll on his body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kou- a Japanese name that means light, peace, and happiness. It seems a fitting name for the replica, who has volunteered himself to protect Riku from his own nightmares.


	19. Stubbornness

Chapter 19

True to their master's warning, Riku's condition did seem to worsen. For several nights, they could only look on helplessly as his fever rose to a near-lethal level, while he choked to the point of vomiting on several occasions. Aside from keeping a close watch to make sure Riku's stitches didn't break during those fits, Yen Sid would leave him alone, constantly reassuring anyone who was concerned that Riku was not in any danger.  
Yet more good than bad did come of this. Barely three days after Yen Sid started dosing him with panacea, Riku finally woke up. He would only remain conscious for a few minutes at first, but as time passed, he became able to stay awake for longer and even hold short conversations with the others. The topic would often center around Kou. Everyone knew, by now, that he was taking refuge within Riku's heart.  
On Yen Sid's orders, nobody breached the subject of what might have happened to Riku during his confinement. He specifically told them to let Riku bring up that topic on his own terms. He swore Lea to silence, not to tell anyone what he had seen.  
Though still pale and weak, Riku seemed to be in good spirits, gladly answering any of Sora, Kairi, or Mickey's questions. His answers would often be cut short by his coughing fits.  
"What I want to know is what provoked you to choose a name like Kou for him!" Lea interjected during one of their conversations. Riku could only shrug in response.  
"I dunno, seemed a fitting name..."  
"I think it's a good name!" Kairi said defensively. "A fitting one for a Dream Eater!"   
Riku chuckled. Sora spoke up.  
"Well... how did he get with you in the first place? That's what I've been wondering..."  
"Told me he sought me out after he got killed. One of the Nobodies killed him as punishment for trying to steal medicine... for me..." he started to cough harshly as he spoke, eventually curling up on the bed and clutching at his chest in pain. They could only sit there and wait for the spell to end.  
"Do you need anything for pain?" Kairi spoke up in concern as Riku continued to clutch at the bandaged wound on his chest, wincing.  
"I'm fine..." he answered hoarsely, "it just twinges a bit... does it seem a bit warm in here?" Riku was becoming increasingly dazed, signaling to the others that he needed to rest.  
"No, it's just the fever acting up again..." Kairi said sympathetically. "Maybe you should take it easy for a bit..."

\------

The following night, Riku was well enough to be able to return to his own room in the lower level of the tower. He had been in that bedroom above the loft for a week, and he was grateful to be returning to his own space, where he felt more at home. Nonetheless, he still found himself looking forward to his complete recovery, as he hated relying on everyone else to look after his needs. He felt as though he was burdening them unnecessarily.   
"Enough of this Riku, I wouldn't do this for you if you weren't worth it!" Sora told him point-blank during the afternoon meal one day, after he complained for the dozenth time about having his meals brought to his room for him, or having to lean on Sora or Lea's shoulder simply to bathe or relieve himself.   
"It's not right! I'm taking away from valuable time you could've used for training or rest or..." A single stern look from Sora silenced him.   
"It's not that big a deal... at least you're still here with us so I can help you like this..." Sora's expression darkened quickly, and tears threatened to surface.  
"Sora... I..." It had suddenly set in just how much of a toll this ordeal had taken on all of them. The nature of Sora's remark seemed to suggest that something had gone gravely wrong while he was asleep.  
"I mean... I really don't mind it! You've helped me so many times, I've wanted to return the favor for awhile now!" Sora's demeanor had returned to it's usual bubbly innocence. A beaming smile formed on his face. "I'm just glad you're okay!"  
"Well, at least let me make it up to you guys when this is all over. You've been talking about wanting to see Christmas Town again, maybe we could go there..." He smiled, knowing he had said the right words to Sora. The younger boy was practically beaming and had started babbling something about how he had always been right about Santa Claus, when this remark suddenly came forth:  
"Well, hurry up and get better then! I've wanted to introduce you and Kairi to Santa for ages!"  
Riku was still laughing when Sora left the room.

\------

Riku had spent a total of 10 days bedridden, and the first thing he did once he was free was roamed the grounds of the tower. But he soon found himself facing another predicament. He couldn't travel far without feeling a deep flare of pain shoot through his right leg. He had forgotten that he had broken the limb during his escape attempt. Though it was mostly healed with the help of Yen Sid's magic, it still hurt him to walk too far on it.  
Once again he found himself relying on Sora or the others to get around the tower, and he limited his training to magic and potions only. The only reason he didn't lose his temper was the knowledge that at least he wasn't limited to his bedroom anymore.  
The injury still concerned him. The intensity of the pain seemed to suggest that he may have damaged a nerve. He prayed that wasn't the case, he couldn't afford to live with a permanent injury. His stubbornness didn't help matters, as he'd often try to go greater distances without the aid of another. It went too far once night.  
It was around dinnertime, and Riku was feeling impatient, not wanting to wait for someone to come and get him. He tried to walk up the short flight of stairs on his own and meet them out on the grounds.  
He failed quickly, his leg buckling under his own weight as he tried to climb a single step. The loud crash and enraged shriek of pain alerted everyone there to his predicament. Sora was the first one to the scene.  
"Oh my goodness! Riku, are you hurt?" Riku could only lay there, getting increasingly annoyed and embarrassed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared.  
"Just get master Yen Sid down here!" He seethed. Sora ran off, leaving Riku on the floor at the base of the stairs. The next one to arrive was the old sorcerer himself, who gave Riku a disapproving look before scooping him up and carrying him back to his room.


	20. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: sexual content, flashbacks  
> Long chapter, but I couldn't work in the scene any other way.

Chapter 20

"I'll be incredibly thrilled when I finally get my dignity back..." Riku fumed as Yen Sid lowered him onto the bed. He carefully rolled up the right pant leg and carefully prodded at the area around the break. The hole left by the energy bolt had completely closed up, but had left an ugly pink scar behind. The sorcerers hands felt cool against the bruised skin. Yen Sid frowned as he examined the boy's leg. Then he looked up and gave a reassuring nod.  
"Your leg is nearly completely mended. You're a fast healer, I'm impressed." He noted. "But the muscles have atrophied. It's fairly common with lack of use. I suspect that may be the source of your pain."  
"Well, how do I get rid of it?"  
"Well that's fairly simple, you need to move around more, exercise the limb... What's so funny?" Riku had scoffed at the sorcerer's simple advice.  
"I can't exercise the limb if I'm in too much pain to walk, now can I?" Riku said sarcastically.  
Yen Sid sighed and drew something from inside his robes. "Sora had informed me that your leg had been causing you pain, so I took the liberty of preparing this for you." He held up a jar containing a pale blue salve, which he handed to Riku. "It has a few herbs in it that have painkilling properties." Opening the jar, Riku noted that it smelled strongly of citrus and mint. The scent had a strangely... intoxicating effect on him. His mind went pleasantly foggy. Applying a small amount of it to the bruised skin, he noticed that the area felt warm, the pain reducing in intensity. Standing up, he found that he could now walk with less pain. Taking a few more experimental steps, he soon looked back to his mentor with a smile on his face.  
"This is helping already... thank you, master." He said gratefully.  
Yen Sid smiled back. "It would be best if you used it before your sparring sessions, but you can use it whenever the pain proves to be too severe. Just use caution. The fumes can have a... mind-numbing effect."  
"Understood."  
"Then I'll be taking my leave. You should too, I'm sure both of our dinners are getting cold." Yen Sid got up and walked from the room, Riku following close behind.  
\---  
Sora sat next to Kairi in the kitchen, looking towards the doorway impatiently. Both Riku and the master would miss out on their evening meal if they took much longer. He perked up as he saw Yen Sid walk in, Riku close behind. He had a slight limp, but Sora was happy to see that Riku was walking on his own.  
"Hey! You okay Riku?" Kairi called out.  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine..." Riku muttered, suddenly blushing in embarrassment. He was pretty sure everyone in the tower knew about his little spill by now.  
Kairi must think I'm a joke... he thought.  
"Riku... you sure you're feeling alright? You look a bit flushed..." Sora asked. Riku's face turned even redder. He wasn't used to all this attention.  
"I told you I'm okay!"  
He didn't mean to snap, but he felt really overwhelmed. His wounded pride, all those awkward questions, and a lingering fear that someone might ask how he broke his leg in the first place. He wasn't quite ready to delve into that territory. The rest of the evening meal passed uneventfully, everyone eating in silence while Sora would occasionally take worried glances at Riku.  
The night's magic lessons followed, with Sora and Mickey demonstrating different levels of Light magic. It was, in it's most basic form, a type of migic that healed the caster while dealing damage to nearby opponents.  
Mickey ended the lesson by warning everyone that, like Cure, Light should not be used recklessly, as it uses a large amount of mana and a similar regenerative property to Cure. With that, everyone was dismissed to spend the rest of the night however they pleased. Riku used the opportunity to go into his room and tend to his leg, which was beginning to ache again.  
Reaching into his nightstand, Riku pulled out the jar of salve and opened it, taking a small amount and rubbing it onto his leg.  
"Hey, Riku? I'm sorry if I was out of line earlier..."  
"Gods, Sora!" Riku nearly dropped the jar in shock. It was unlike Sora to show up unannounced like this. "Why didn't you knock first?"  
"Huh? Oh, your door was open, I thought that meant you wouldn't mind. Sorry Riku, I can come back later if you want..."  
Riku sighed. "Don't worry about it. What do you want?"  
"Well... is something troubling you? You weren't yourself tonight."  
"It's not a big deal, just my pride getting the better of me, ugh!" Riku winced as he reached down, putting pressure on the wound in his side.  
"Here, let me get that!" Sora grabbed the jar out of Riku's hand and started rubbing more of the salve onto his leg, making sure to cover any places he might have overlooked.  
Riku couldn't help but notice how warm and soft Sora's hands were. He took a bit of comfort from his friend's firm but gentle touches, they felt surprisingly nice.  
"There, all done!" Sora reached up and helped pull Riku's pant leg back into place, accidentally grazing the older boy's knee in the process. The feather-like touch sent chills across Riku's body, making him shudder. He couldn't process why he was reacting to Sora's presence in this manner. The younger boy's eye caught his, giving Riku a brief glimpse into pools of vast, deep blue. Why was he thinking of his best friend in this manner?  
"Riku? You're all flushed again..." Sora laid a single hand on the older boy's forehead, looking into his face with concern. "You don't feel warm... Do you feel ok?"  
Riku didn't answer, the touch of Sora's hand on his head like that sent his body into overdrive. His blush deepened when he realized just how much Sora's mere presence was affecting him. Pushing the younger boy away, he quickly tried to hide himself under his blanket. Sora looked hurt at first, but realization quickly set in, causing him to start blushing.  
"Riku?" He asked uncertainly. Slowly, cautiously approaching the bed, he tried to pull the covers away, only to be met with resistance. Riku eventually gave in, allowing Sora to pull the blanket back, revealing the tent in his jeans.  
"What were you thinking about?" Sora asked coyly, inching even closer to Riku, who had turned a shade redder.  
"I... I was..." He sighed and gave in. "Your hands felt so nice..."  
Sora closed the distance between them and lowered his face to Riku's ear. "You were imagining how they'd feel elsewhere, didn't you?" Leaning in, he kissed Riku's forehead, then his cheek, finally lingering at his mouth. The older boy moaned into the kiss as Sora snuck his hands under his shirt, seeking out and quickly finding the sensitive peaks of his nipples, which he slowly, deliberately ran the pads of his fingers over. Riku broke away from the kiss, panting and shuddering with every peak in sensation.  
"Want some more?" Sora asked. Riku could only nod, shaking violently from Sora's current ministrations. He whimpered in disappointment as Sora pulled his hands away, pushing two fingers into his mouth. He used his free hand to help undo Riku's belt, then freeing him of his pants.  
The first thing Sora noticed were the thick, pink scars that ran down the length of Riku's dick. He winced in sympathy, knowing they must have been painful to receive. How did that happen to him? Sora quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind, keeping his focus on his friend's pleasure.  
"This might sting a little. Take a deep breath for me?" Sora pulled his fingers from Riku's mouth and gently rubbed the tips of them against his entrance, waiting for Riku to take that breath before slowly pushing them in, gently coaxing them past the tight ring of muscle. Riku tensed up and whimpered, not liking the intrusive feeling.  
"Breathe, Riku." Sora reminded him in a gentle voice as he pushed his fingers in deeper, slowly scissoring them apart. He couldn't help but feel how... rough he felt inside. As though there was a lot of scarring there too. That didn't matter at the moment though. "That's it, keep breathing. Trust me, you'll get your reward in a moment..." He began to twist his fingers around, desperately seeking out the spot that would make Riku forget about the pain.  
"Ahhh!" The sudden cry of ecstasy told Sora that he had found his target. "Again!"  
Sora obliged, continuing to massage the older boy's prostate. Riku started to writhe, clutching desperately at the sheets as he continued to assault him with pure bliss. Sora found the pleasured sounds escaping from Riku's lips to be uncharacteristically adorable.  
"Never thought I'd ever see this side of you, Riku. Do you know how cute you look right now?"  
"Sh-shut up!" Sora stopped moving his fingers in response, causing Riku to whine in protest. "Don't stop!"  
Sora kept still, his fingers still buried deep inside the older boy but not moving. A mischievous grin formed on his face as Riku started to wiggle his hips, trying desperately to get some more of that incredible friction. Sora held him down with his free hand, and a battle of wills ensued.  
"Okay! Okay... I give... I'm sorry! Please... I need..." Riku struggled against Sora's hand, trying desperately to move.  
"Need this?" Sora firmly pushed his fingers against that sweet spot again, causing Riku to let out a long, shuddering breath.  
"Yes... that..." Riku sighed and relaxed against the pillows as Sora continued to play with him, rubbing him in firm, slow circles. Within minutes Riku felt that familiar tightening feeling in his stomach, but Sora did not relent.  
"Gods... Sora... I can't... hold out... much longer..."  
"Then don't..." Sora whispered in his ear. "Go on, Riku... let go... cum for me..."  
"Gaia!" Those words were enough to send Riku over the edge. Letting out a long, shuddering groan, he came, shooting out long, thick ropes of his own seed. Most of it landed on his stomach, but when he looked up he noticed a small amount of it also wound up on Sora's cheek. Reaching up, he made to wipe it away, but Sora already beat him to it, wiping the mess off with a corner of his sheet.  
"Wow... that must have felt really good..." Sora said in awe. "You came so much..."  
"What about you?" Riku asked, noticing that Sora was also pretty aroused.  
"I can take care of myself... but if you feel up to another round..." Sora looked at Riku, who gave a quick nod of his head. "Very well then... can you turn over for me?"  
Once Riku was on his hands and knees, Sora quickly got right to business, lowering his shorts and positioning himself against Riku's entrance. Riku let out a sudden gasp and started to tremble as the younger boy slowly eased himself in.  
He kept reminding himself that this was only Sora, that they were doing this with consent, but his mind kept going back to the incident in the World that Never Was, when Xigbar took him by force. Constantly pushing those thoughts away, he tried to calm himself and get comfortable, and he did manage at first, keeping his thoughts on how gentle Sora was, how he made sure both of them felt comfortable before proceeding.  
That all went downhill the moment Sora reached over and tried to jerk him off. The memory of the incident replayed vividly in his mind. Riku collapsed against the mattress and sobbed brokenly.  
"Riku!" Sora quickly stopped what he was doing and held the older boy against him, hugging him tightly and speaking in a soft tone.  
"Hey, you all right? Where did you go just now?" Sora asked in concern...  
"I... I couldn't see your face..." Riku said between sobs. "So I kept thinkig it was... him again..."  
"Riku..."  
"I didn't want to bring that up again, not yet... but it keeps haunting me in some way or another."  
"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"  
Riku froze, hesitating. His expression took on a more broken tone as he spoke.  
"Shortly after I was taken prisoner, I tried to escape. One of the nobodies caught me and shot me in the leg so I wouldn't be able to try it again, that's why it's been hurting me so much. And after that he... he..."  
"Riku... oh, I'm so sorry..." Sora quickly realized what might have went down during that incident.  
"That bastard... he took complete advantage of me... he raped me... now I'm just damaged goods..."  
"Hey, don't talk like that!" Sora held him closer. "You're not damaged. Nobody here thinks any less of you, in fact..." Sora cupped Riku's face, lifting his head so that he could look in his eyes. "I think you were very brave. It takes a lot of courage to be able to talk about something like that before you're ready to." He lay back against the pillows, carefully guiding Riku down to him so that his head rested against the younger boy's chest. Sora absently stroked Riku's hair as he stared at the ceiling. Riku found himself being put at ease by the sound of the younger boy's heartbeat and the comforting feeling of Sora's fingers running through his hair. Riku fell asleep enveloped in the warmth of his friend's close contact.


	21. Firaga Bursts

Chapter 21

What was I thinking? Sora thought as he rolled out of bed the following morning. Riku, being the early riser he was, had left some time earlier. Probably out walking the grounds... best to avoid that area for awhile, he wouldn't be able to look Riku in the eye without blushing. And Kairi- what would Kairi do if she found out? Sora turned white at the idea. He definitely wouldn't be telling her, she'd kill one or both of them.  
After getting dressed, he quickly made his way to the main tower for breakfast. Lea and Mickey were already there. Goofy and Donald could be heard chatting from the kitchen, and the smell of warm muffins wafted through the entire area. Kairi walked in, sniffing at the air and smiling.  
"I smell berries! What are we having this morning?" She asked eagerly. A sudden, muffled boom met her in response, followed by a series of loud screeches from Donald. He came out carrying a basket of muffins in each hand, covered in a thin layer of soot and wearing a scowl. Goofy followed soon after, completely covered in soot and smoking slightly.   
"Nothin' to worry about guys, just a little bit of flour caught fire, a'hyuck!"  
The sound still brought the rest of the party running. Yen Sid appeared in the doorway, his concerned expression quickly turning to one of amusement. Riku burst in close behind him, panting slightly. Sora quickly averted his gaze. They all sat down at the sorcerer's bidding.  
"This morning's minor fiasco inspired me to train you all in Fire magic." Mickey said, helping himself to a muffin. "Maybe you all can learn to handle it properly!"  
"But I already know a lot about Fire!" Sora protested.  
"But Lea and Kairi are still inexperienced," Riku interjected. "Yes, Mickey. That sounds like a very good idea. It is one of the most basic offensive spells."  
"You seemed to have forgotten what I was capable of in the Organization," Lea said snidely. "I was the Flurry of Dancing Flames, was I not?"  
"Don't get cocky, Lea!" Yen Sid warned. "Fire may have been a strong suit of yours then, but you still haven't completely mastered them on the Keyblade. I know you're aware that controlling magic differs based on the weapon or staff you channel it through."  
"Fine! Fine, if you insist, but I don't want the kid training me!" Lea shot Riku a dirty look as he said that. "I'd rather have an experienced tutor!"  
"You'll train under anyone here is fit to instruct you, Lea. I don't want to hear another word about it!" Lea sat there with a scowl on his face through the remainder of the meal. It remained uncomfortably quiet as everyone finished their food and stood up to meet for the morning's training session. Sora suddenly spoke up as Yen Sid made to stand.  
"Master, there's something I wanted to ask you about..." Sora's gaze lingered on Riku for a second, his face turning a shade of pink as he resumed. "... in private if you please."  
Kairi looked at Sora questioningly. Yen Sid spoke up. "Very well, we can discuss whatever's concerning you before magic training commences." He stood, Sora and Riku following suit.   
"Riku, could you come with me as well, there's something I need to see to."  
Riku looked up suddenly, caught off guard by the sudden request. "Huh?"  
"Your side... I'm sure the wound has closed by now. If it has, the stitches need to be removed." Yen Sid said matter-of-factly.  
Riku grimaced slightly, but held composure. "If you must..."  
\---  
They met back in the small study that Yen Sid had used while Riku recovered in his own room. Riku sat on the bed, Sora stood in the corner of the room near the door as Yen Sid knelt at Riku's side, carefully cutting and pulling out the thin threads that held the knife wound closed for close to 10 days.  
The entire process stung horribly. Riku bit his lip in an effort to keep from wincing every time a remnant of thread was pulled out of his side. The sorcerer was going slowly to avoid inflicting too much pain, but it just prolonged the ordeal. Eventually Riku lost his patience and snapped at him.  
"Can't you just yank them out!?" he asked in annoyance.  
Yen Sid obliged, cutting one of the last few threads and yanking it out. Hard. At that moment Riku learned the hard way why you don't provoke a medic. The thread sliced through the skin, causing Riku to yelp in pain, biting his lip in the process. A small trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth, which he quickly wiped away.  
"Ok, I give... that really hurt..." Yen Sid chucked as he cast cure over the small cut he had made.  
"You can relax a little, there's only one stitch left." he said as he resumed his work. "Sora, could you hand me a roll of gauze out of the drawer next to you... Sora?"  
Sora's mind had gone to a completely different place. The sight of Riku bleeding from his mouth and side had brought him back to that day, where he could only watch helplessly as his best friend slowly died on that table in the loft. He could vividly hear the choking coughs that issued from Riku's mouth, and Kairi's quiet sobbing behind him. He could smell the cloying, metallic scent of blood on the air. He could feel the thick tension that permeated the air, he could see Riku's body go still on that table, and the fruitless efforts to revive him. He was certain that he had just seen RIku die, that he had lost him for good. He had felt so relieved when he heard Riku speak for the first time after that ordeal...  
"Sora?" He was brought out of his musings be the sound of Riku's voice. "I'm gonna go and join the others for training. I'll meet you out there." He gave the younger boy a playful punch on the shoulder as he turned to leave the room. The close contact caused Sora to blush again. Yen Sid spoke up as the door closed behind him.  
"So, what is on your mind, Sora?"  
"Well... something happened last night. I don't know how it happened, but out of nowhere... something happened... something I would never normally do..." like fucking my best friend senseless, he thought. "I think magic might have been a factor."   
"So you acted against your better judgement?"  
"Something like that..." the creepy part is we both seemed to enjoy it...   
Yen Sid sighed. "I had warned Riku about the effects of the medicine I made him, but it never occurred to me to warn anyone close to him. Forgive me Sora, I am an old man. But to put it simply, there is no magic in play here, nor are you imagining things. The medicine I made for Riku had something in it that can fog the senses if not handled carefully. If it made you do something harmful, it is best to simply apologize. I can explain the rest to them if need be."  
"Okay. I think I understand now..."  
"Very well then. The others have been kept waiting long enough. You should head down to train."  
\---  
Sora came down to see Mickey demonstrating a basic fire spell, aiming at one of the straw targets that had been set up in the middle of the grounds. The target ignited on impact and burned until there was nothing left. A new target manifested in it's place.  
"Well that's great if you're trying to take out a single target, but what if you get swarmed." Lea asked coldly. He was still in a bad mood from earlier.  
"There are ways around that, which will be demonstrated shortly!" Riku said in annoyance. "For now though, watch Mickey!"  
After the mouse finished demonstrating, they separated and practiced shooting Fire spells at their own targets. Sora, who was already adept, was helping Kairi, as Mickey gave directions to Lea. He refused to let Riku anywhere near him. Animosity aside, Riku noted that he had mastered the spell pretty fast. He suspected it was because Fire was his predisposed element.  
"Ok, everyone listen up! Lea, you too! You're the one who asked about this! Ok... there are several approaches to using Fire to tackle multiple opponents. For taking out both nearby and far targets, there is the Mega Flare..." Sora demonstrated, casting a huge fireball that burst and left a searing aura around the grounds. None of the targets were left standing.  
"For nearby only, there is Firaga Burst..." Riku demonstrated this spell on his own, summoning a large ball of flames to the tip of his Keyblade that sent forth dozens of smaller, but equally as potent fireballs in all directions. "Keep practicing, and you could eventually master these, or maybe reveal your own personal variation of Fire."  
"Which you clearly have yet to accomplish, newbie!" Lea spat under his breath. Sora- who overheard everything- shot him a dirty look.  
"Well, you're no better yourself... and you should be paying attention. You could be missing out on vital information while you're busy cursing him out!"  
"Pfft! 500 munny says I could master that Fireball spell in 5 minutes, flat!"  
"It's called a Firaga Burst, and don't even think about it!"  
Riku finished his demonstration and everyone broke off to practice on their own. While Riku worked with Kairi, showing her how to channel the exact amount of mana needed to cast each level of the Fire series.   
Lea, on the other hand, shot Firaga at each of the targets in anger, before finally getting fed up and pointing his Keyblade in the air, summoning a huge fireball into the tip.  
"What are you doing!" Sora exclaimed, looking at the fireball in horror.   
"Told ya, I'm gonna master this spell and prove that I don't need a kid showing me what I already know!"  
"Are you INSANE?"  
The spell was growing increasingly unstable, shooting off irregularly sized fireballs in all directions. Riku, who had noticed the growing disturbance behind him, had turned around, placing himself protectively between Kairi and Lea.  
"Lea! Stop! Call off your magic!" Riku shouted.  
It was already too late. As the spell grew more unstable, more and more fire broke away from it, before finally exploding and sending a huge ball of fire straight at Riku and Kairi.


	22. Burning Admonishments

Chapter 22

Riku pushed Kairi out of the line of fire and turned to brace himself. He tried to cast a shield around himself, but was a split second too late. He felt the hot kiss of flames on his skin, followed almost immediately by a deep chill. Someone had cast Blizzard on him. When the firey haze cleared, he saw that it was not Sora or Mickey, but Kairi who had cast the spell.   
"K-Kairi?" He exclaimed in shock. That was when the pain set in. His face and arms still felt like they were burning. He fell to his knees, gasping and wincing.  
"Riku!" Mickey and Kairi quickly rushed to his side, Kairi catching him as he collapsed completely. He was trembling and panting. The skin on his face and arms was red and blistered, and his hair was singed. Kairi could tell he was trying to hide his pain from her. Mickey summoned mana into his palm and cast Cure, running his palm up and down Riku's left arm, leaving a trail of healthy, intact skin in it's wake.  
"I'm running out of mana, I can't finish this on my own..." he said urgently as his spell began to weaken.  
The sounds of a commotion echoed across the grounds in front of them. After Lea's spell had fizzled, Sora had leapt on top of him and was now punching every inch of him he could reach. After several minutes of listening to Lea's pained grunts and Sora's enraged string of profanities, Kairi began to lose patience.  
"Will you two IDIOTS knock it off and get the master down here?" she said in a tone that would rival Sora's own fury. The pair of them froze and looked up. Lea was sporting a bloody nose and black eye. Sora jumped to his feet and quickly ran into the tower as Lea stood up and brushed himself off before running to the others. His heart ached with guilt when he saw Riku trembling in Kairi's arms. He had done this to him. Riku turned to face Lea as he knelt down at his side, head bowed.  
"See? This is... why you should... listen to your teachers..." Riku said with a weak smile.  
"I'll be sure to remember that..." Lea answered quietly.  
Sora quickly burst out of the tower with Yen Sid in tow. The old sorcerer was at Riku's side in an instant, summoning Ice and Life energy into his hand to cast a burn heal. Riku sighed in relief as he felt the cooling touch of the sorcerer's magic. Yen Sid worked quickly, and in minutes the only remaining evidence of Riku's injuries was his singed hair. Kairi immediately offered to style his hair so that it hid the singed areas.  
Yen Sid's expression quickly changed from concern to fury as he turned to Lea.  
"Lea! How many times do I have to warn you? Do not attempt to perform new spells without the proper guidance! Your reckless behavior could have killed us all!"  
"I understand, master..." Lea began.  
"Yet you didn't seem to understand or care about that when you attempted a Firaga Burst without permission. What was going through your mind?"  
Lea did not answer, but Yen Sid suspected what he was thinking anyways. Lea had demonstrated resentful behavior towards the younger yet more experienced Keyblade wielders- particularly Riku- ever since the Mark of Mastery exam concluded. He hoped Lea didn't cast the spell out of malice.  
"At least tell me you didn't purposefully cast that spell to hurt Riku or the others."  
"I would never do that!" Lea looked genuinely insulted by the accusation. "I... I was just trying to show off, but I fucked up, bad! And I'm sorry. There, I said it!"  
Yen Sid sighed. "You still don't seem to grasp it. The Keyblade is not meant to be used to boast or to bully others. It is used to protect and defend. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you'll master it. You should take time to think that over. I'll even give you that time. Lea, you're to be confined to your chambers until sunset tomorrow."  
"Fair enough..." Lea replied, bowing to him and turning to leave.  
"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, master?" Riku exclaimed, remembering the maddening silence from his own imprisonment.  
"You don't have to stand up for me, Riku..." Lea called across the grounds.  
"He's right. Considering the severity of his transgression, this is a light punishment." Yen Sid said. "Now on to you, Sora."  
Both Sora and Riku choked in surprise.  
"What did I do?" He asked defensively.  
"You need to learn to control your anger. Your Darkness is directly tied to your emotions. I had to bind your powers for that very reason a few weeks ago."  
"Darkness!?" Riku exclaimed in shock. Yen Sid held his hand out, silencing him, and continued.  
"I think from today on, we should dedicate your evening to psychological training sessions- one on one."  
"How does that even work?" Sora asked, confused.  
"We'll discuss that once the training begins. For now, just focus on your normal activities. Meet me in the loft after the afternoon training session."

\------

Sora stood before Yen Sid in the loft, as agreed upon earlier. The boy fidgeted slightly, he was nervous.  
"So, what's gonna happen?" He asked apprehensively.  
"It's simple enough. I'll put you to sleep, then project images and scenarios into your mind. It's up to you to act on them. We'll begin only when you're ready. Any questions?"  
"Not really... let's just get this over with."  
They moved into the same small room from earlier, where Sora and Yen Sid had discussed the previous night's strange behavior. The boy was curled up on the bed, as the sorcerer held a hand against the back of his head, channeling magic into him. The boy's soft snoring could be heard shortly after, signaling to Yen Sid that it was safe to proceed.  
\---  
At that moment, Sora found himself standing in the Third District of Traverse Town. Before the boy even got a chance to look around, two figures bolted past him.   
"Riku? Kairi?" Sora exclaimed in confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
They didn't hear him. Then a sudden loud but familiar voice broke the silence.   
"Follow them!"  
"Master?" Sora couldn't see him, but he was certain that he had just heard Yen Sid's voice. Must be speaking to me through my mind... he figured. He followed his mentor's advice and followed Riku and Kairi into the Second District.  
"Sora! Over here!" Kairi called out to him as he turned the corner that led out of the alley. Sora quickly noticed that the two of them were surrounded by a swarm of Large Bodies. Another one suddenly appeared right in front of Sora, blocking his path. He leapt over it and struck it from the rear, destroying it.   
Riku attempted to do likewise, bracing himself to perform doubleflight. He was stopped mid jump, when one of the Heartless grabbed him by the ankle and threw him savagely against a wall. He struck it with a cry and landed in a heap, not moving.  
"Riku!" Sora and Kairi shouted in unison. He didn't get up. Blood began to pool under his head, indicating that he was severely hurt and would probably die if he wasn't healed soon.  
But he couldn't abandon Kairi either. She was surrounded by a group of very large and dangerous Heartless that could easily smother or crush her. At that point, all she could do was cast weak defensive spells to protect herself. They hadn't broken through yet, but it was only a matter of time...  
"There are times where a situation like this will arise, and you'll be faced with a tough decision. Do you go to the aid of an injured companion, or do you rescue the one who is currently surrounded by enemies too powerful to defeat alone? The choice is yours, Sora. Of course, if you execute it right, you may be able to save them both..."  
Sora thought it through quickly. He ran to the swarm of large bodies and jumped into the middle of the group. Together the pair shot a series of quick lightning spells and defeated the whole group. Then the pair of them ran to Riku's side, where they both worked quickly to heal his injuries. Yet Riku still did not stir as they worked, in fact there was no sound or movement of any kind from him. Kairi panicked and laid her head against his chest, listening frantically for any signs of life. She looked back up and shook her head sadly.  
"We... we were too late." A single tear ran down Kairi's cheek. "He's gone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly part of the reason I wrote the accident scene in this chapter was to give Yen Sid a reason to get angry. Kingdom Hearts does portray him fairly well, but he doesn't come across as intimidating. They've made him more of a harmless mentor/guide type. I don't know about the rest of you, but he scared the living daylights out of me when I first saw him in Fantasia(mind you, I was 5 when I first saw Fantasia), and I wanted to convey that. I think I failed at it...


	23. Fears

Chapter 23

The shock of watching his best friend die in his arms was enough to make Sora shoot upright in bed. He could still feel the ache in his chest and the lingering feeling of tears on his face. It was only an illusion, he reminded himself.  
Yet it felt so real.  
"Why did you DO that?" Sora asked Yen Sid angrily.  
"It had to be done. It's the best way to teach you to think and form strategies in stressful situations. Fear, anger, anxiety- you'll come to realize that these feelings have some effect on one's logic. The best way to overcome your own mental limits is to challenge them."  
"I don't understand..."  
"Well- let's look at it from this standpoint. Is there anything you would've changed about your behavior in that scenario?"  
"Well... I would've healed Riku first, then the pair of us would've saved Kairi together. I underestimated Kairi, she's stronger than she looks. And she was holding her own well enough that a minute wouldn't have made as much of a difference to her."  
"You see... you changed your strategy because you've calmed yourself and had time to think it through. But in the projection, you panicked, acting more on instinct. This is common when one enters fight or flight mode. What you need to do is train logic to override instinct. In doing so, you'll also learn how to control your emotions and the powers tied to them."  
"Is this what Riku did?" Sora asked.  
"Well... yes, and no. Riku's own Darkness is tied to his fears- the fear of being abandoned, the fear of losing those closest to him, the fear of losing control of his new found abilities. One would notice that Riku's powers were most out of control when he was most vulnerable. He could only contain them once he confronted and overcame his fears. And you need to do likewise."  
"Well... how can I?"  
"Practice. Familiarize yourself with what triggers an emotion, come to terms with it, and overcome it."

\------

"SORA!"  
Riku bolted upright in bed, jolted awake by yet another nightmare. To say that he was bothered by that morning's revelation was an understatement. Every time his mind wandered, he was greeted by that same image: of Sora looking down at him with gold eyes and a maniacal grin. And now it was following him in his dreams. He still felt the younger boy's hands closing around his neck, intent on strangling the life out of him.  
The nightmare had brought him back that moment in the Mark of Mastery exam, when everything had come dangerously close to being lost forever. In the dream, Xehanort had succeeded, and had just set Sora on him and Mickey. Riku could only watch helplessly as his best friend impaled Mickey on his Keyblade. No, he had thought as Sora turned his sights on him, this wasn't his best freind anymore.  
"Sora, no!" Riku shouted as he blocked a blow that would have finished him if it connected. The strength behind it... Sora was powerful, but this was inhuman... Riku struggled to keep him at bay. He quickly jumped out of reach as he ran out of energy.  
Sora was one step behind him. He quickly pinned Riku down by the throat and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.  
"Sora, stop! Don't you recognize me?" Riku choked as he gripped desperately at Sora's hands, trying to loosen his grip on him. Sora looked down at him, and Riku saw it, those gold eyes. A downright evil grin appeared on his face.  
"Sora's gone. He can't hear you anymore..." The voice that spoke was highly disturbing: the youthful voice of Sora intermingled with the aged rasp of Xehanort's voice. Lights danced in front of Riku's eyes as Sora-nort tightened his grip around his neck. He struggled to breathe, his head felt light. Yet he continued, desperately trying to reach his friend, who he knew was still somewhere deep inside.  
"Sora... SORA... LISTEN TO MY VOICE!" He could hear Ansem's haughty laughter in the distance. He knew the Heartless was enjoying the show.  
"You're wasting your breath, boy!"  
Riku's vision began to fade, the stark white of the room they were gathered in began to darken. He took one last, shuddering breath as he lost consciousness.  
That was the instant he jolted awake. His terrified exclamation must have woken Kairi, as she knocked on the door and peered in a few moments later.  
"Riku?" She asked uncertainly. "You ok?"  
"It's nothing, Kai..." Riku reassured her. "Just a nightmare..."  
"A nightmare?" Kairi walked in with a confused expression and sat on the bed. "I thought Kou was there to make sure that didn't happen."  
"This one was probably too much for him to handle... " Riku said bitterly.  
Kairi yawned, but braced herself for what was probably going to be a long night. "Well, sometimes it helps to talk about it. Do you remember what you dreamed about?"  
"I was back where nothing gathers, after Sora fell into their clutches. Only this time, Lea wasn't there to save him. After Sora turned, he attacked Mickey and me. None of us got out of there."  
"That's still bothering you?" Kairi asked.  
"I still feel like I wasn't strong enough. And now I'm worried about his Darkness. If he doesn't learn to control it, he could easily fall victim to it. Like me."  
"Well, he's got the best possible person to teach him..." Kairi said encouragingly. Riku smiled at the compliment. "And he's in the safest possible place."  
Riku said nothing, deep in thought. Then he looked up. "You're right. He is in far better hands. He doesn't have someone like... him... looming over him at all times."  
"Him?"  
"Ansem. He was a cruel teacher. Sora wouldn't last long under him."  
"What kind of things did he do?"  
Riku averted his gaze, lowering his head. "I'm still not ready to talk about it..." he said quietly.  
"It was... pretty bad then?"  
"To call him 'heartless' is an understatement."  
Kairi let out a sigh. This was the first she had ever heard of Riku's dealings with Ansem. Sora had regularly told her about how cold his behavior was, and how powerful he was. From Sora, it sounded more like a boast. But to hear Riku's side of the story was heartbreaking. She didn't know the extent, but he clearly suffered under Ansem's tutelage. It saddened her to watch her normally fearless friend tremble at the very mention of him.  
"Kairi?" Riku's voice was timid.  
"Hm?"  
"Sora once told me you brought him back, pulled him out of the Darkness. Do you remember how you did it? Would you be able to do it again if you had to?"  
"I... I honestly don't know. It just happened, and I haven't been able to do it again. I think that ability was tied to instinct. I'm sure if something happened to you or Sora, I would do it again, but I can't do it at will. I wish I could though, then I could save all those innocent people who were turned into heartless."  
"I see..."  
"You're afraid of Sora's Darkness, aren't you?"  
"No, I'm afraid of what it could do, unchecked like that. It could do irreversible damage. I want to be ready for anything, and I don't want to lose any of you, especially if it can be prevented."


	24. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: violence and a reference to past abuse

Chapter 24

The first thing Sora noticed when he left his room for breakfast was that Riku's door was wide open. He peeked his head in to make sure everything was alright. The sight that met him both shocked and amused him. Riku was still asleep, which was unusual for him, and snuggled up against him was Kairi. Riku's face was buried in her hair, and his arm was draped protectively over her. Both of them wore peaceful expressions.  
How had Kairi wound up in his bed? Had she wound up in a sexual situation like he had, induced by that weird salve that Riku was using for his leg? Or was this something a little more innocent? One way to find out...  
Riku and Kairi were startled into waking by a loud knock on the door. Kairi's eyes widened when she saw who it was. She hoped he didn't jump to the wrong conclusion.  
"Gods, Sora! Didn't I tell you to knock on the door BEFORE entering my room?" Riku exclaimed in annoyance.  
"Your door was already open..." Sora answered defensively, going red in the face. "Kairi, what are you doing in here?" This whole thing was reminding him way too much of that one encounter the other day, fueling his suspicions. He couldn't get mad at either of them though. The medicine was to blame.  
It was Kairi's turn to act defensive. "Relax, Sora. Riku had a nightmare, and we were talking about it. I just... I guess I fell asleep in here afterwards."  
Sora's face quickly changed from suspicious to concerned. "A nightmare? Is something bothering you, Riku?"  
"It's fine, Sora," he answered, shooting Kairi a look, warning her not to press the issue. She nodded in understanding. "It was just another flashback."  
"Oh. Well... at least you seem to be in a good mood this morning! You overslept though, it's almost time for breakfast."  
Lea peeked his head out of his own door at the mention of breakfast. "Don't forget to bring mine down this time!" He was still annoyed that nobody brought him his evening meal yesterday, completely forgetting that he was still confined to his room as punishment for that morning's incident. He wasn't even allowed upstairs for meals.  
"I got it," Kairi answered in equal annoyance. "I'll personally bring your food down to you before I get my own." Lea shut his door, and Kairi rushed up the stairs to join Riku and Sora.

\------

Sora shot upright in bed, panting as he tried to piece together the latest scenario Yen Sid had put him through. He was fighting Xemnas, with only Kairi there to aid him. The Nobody had just bowled right through Kairi, sending her flying halfway across the arena with a cry. Her Keyblade fell with a loud clang at Xemnas' feet. She was unarmed, and the Nobody was closing in on her.  
Sora chose to rush to Kairi's side, but at that instant Xemnas was directly in front of both of them. He quickly cut them both down.  
"I know the answer is within reach. Try it again." Yen Sid said sternly.  
Sora was quickly plunged back into the battle. Again, he saw Xemnas disarm Kairi and send her flying. This time he shoved Kairi out of harms way. He received an etherial blade through the chest in return. Rather than dying, Yen Sid's spell instead froze Sora in place. He saw Kairi reach out to him, screaming his name hysterically. She looked up, and an expression of pure terror showed on her face as Xemnas stood over her, weapon aimed at her neck. Sora's eyes widened in horror as her pleas for mercy escalated to a scream of fear, quickly cut short. One well-placed strike had separated Kairi's head from her body.  
"Sometimes, the act of self-sacrifice actually worsens the situation for your comrades..." Yen Sid said gently as Sora bolted awake again, shaking and crying. "Calm yourself. I won't force you to try again if you don't want to."  
Sora looked up in response, a determined expression on his tear-streaked face. "I need to. I'm no good protecting anyone if I keep acting out of panic."  
Yen Sid smiled. "I admire your bravery. But you know you can end our session at any time if it proves to be too much. But, allow me to give you a hint: have a little more faith in your companions!"  
Sora nodded. Yen Sid quickly activated the spell and returned Sora to the imagined battle. Again he saw Kairi disarmed and thrown aside. Yen Sid's words echoed in his head as he saw Xemnas walk with a cruel purpose towards Kairi, weapons poised to strike.  
Then the idea struck. He could distract Xemnas and buy Kairi time to call back her Keyblade. Xemnas was caught off guard by an airborne Keyblade making contact with his back. He spun around just in time to see Sora calling back his weapon. A pained grunt escaped his mouth, and he fell to his knees. Kairi had managed to call her own weapon back and struck Xemnas down hard. Her form radiated with pure confidence.  
Together, Sora and Kairi rained down finishing blows in the form of a joint Meteor spell.  
"Well done, Sora!" He could hear the pride in Yen Sid's voice as Kairi turned to him and held out her hand. Sora took her hand in his, and at that moment the projection disappeared. Sora woke up to see the old sorcerer beaming down at him.  
"It seems that you're starting to get used to this." he said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means just that... that you're getting better at thinking on the spot. It's a sign that you're getting better about staying calm in stressful situations. Better, but not quite there yet... you'll need a considerable amount of practice to truly master it. But it's a start!"  
"I was hoping I'd finally be done with this..." Sora said, pouting.  
Yen Sid chuckled. "It seems you still need to work on patience as well. But that is for another time. We're done here for tonight, so you can leave whenever you'd like."

\------

Riku still bore the marks of Ansem's cruelty. Only those closest to him had actually seen them, but his back was covered with thin, white scars. Flogging was the Heartless' favorite form of punishment, though sometimes he liked to switch things up and mentally torture his victims.  
He was almost certain that the Heartless' lingering essence within his own heart was what was currently causing him all this pain and uncertainty- another one of Ansem's mental tortures. The old wounds had been bothering him all day, with their faint but ever-present sting. It reminded him of the first time he had ever felt the pain of Ansem's lash.  
It had happened shortly after his arrival in Hollow Bastion. Armed only with his wooden sword, Riku found himself cold, alone, and a little scared. He had made the mistake of calling for Sora and Kairi, instead alerting every Heartless in the vicinity to his presence. They quickly overcame him, and Riku was pretty sure he was going to die right there, suffocated by their sheer numbers, when suddenly they vanished, and he found himself standing, hunched over and very winded, at the feet of a tall and intimidating looking woman- Maleficent. He couldn't remember much after that as exhaustion quickly overcame him and he passed out.  
He came to some time later in that small bedroom that he stayed in for the majority of his time in Hollow Bastion. The hooded figure from the islands- Ansem- stood at the bedside, looking down at him in a cold, calculating manner.  
"Why didn't you fight back?" he had asked  
Riku threw off his blankets and got up, staring down Ansem in a defiant manner. He suddenly felt well enough to defy this stranger who was clearly here to mock him.  
"Thought they were friends of yours..." he replied, rolling his eyes. He could feel Ansem narrowing his eyes at him through the cover of his cloak.  
"I see... and yet you thought nothing of your own self-preservation?"  
"It's not like I didn't try... I couldn't do much with that... toy... I was armed with! Maybe if I had a real weapon I could've actually fought them!" Riku snapped.  
In that moment, a huge black mass appeared at Ansem's feet, forming into three tendrils. Riku's eyes widened as two of them seized him by the wrist and hoisted him into the air as the third tendril swiftly and sharply struck him across the chest. The boy let out a yelp as the very solid Darkness bit into his skin, leaving an angry red welt behind. He fell to the floor as the Darkness dissipated, clutching at his chest and gasping for breath.  
Ansem had struck him simply for talking back, it was the first taste of the Heartless' personal brand of "reinforcement" Riku had gotten. He'd have much worse in store for him over the course of time he spent there.  
Riku's thoughts flashed back to what Kairi had said to him the previous night: 'he's got the best possible person to teach him, and he's in the safest possible place.' The words reassured him, and yet he still felt a sort of uncertainty.  
Technically, nobody taught Riku how to master his Darkness, and he still had doubts that he had, in fact, mastered it. Sora was completely different from him, and his Darkness was his own. He could advise but he couldn't actually teach. The only one who could master Sora's Darkness was Sora. And what if he succumbed to it in the process?  
At least Sora didn't have to deal with having Ansem as a teacher.


	25. The Needs of the Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: violence, mild torture

Chapter 25

Sora was a wreck. After passing more of Yen Sid's scenarios, the old sorcerer decided to raise the difficulty. Meaning that every evening Sora got to watch everyone he loved get hurt or even die in different, gruesome ways. He would often break down shortly after these sessions. They were doing nothing to help him, if anything, they were making him worse. He would often act cold and distant, snapping at anyone who dared address him.   
This evening's session was particularly intense. He had basically been forced to choose between chasing down Xehanort and preventing him from suffocating an entire world with his Darkness, or save Riku and Kairi, who were trapped behind fallen debris from an explosion. They would burn alive in a matter of minutes. Try though he might to quickly think of a way to save them both, no solution came to his mind. He could only pray that Riku and Kairi would escape on their own.  
Millions would be lost if Xehanort wasn't stopped.  
Though Sora did manage to defeat this projection of Xehanort, he quickly found out that faith alone wasn't enough. Returning to the scene of the explosion, Sora found that the fires had died down, but not soon enough. He found the badly singed bodies of his best friends among the wreckage, Riku's body curled protectively around Kairi's. He could only sit there, crying as he held both their hands, thinking frantically of what he had done wrong, he should've been able to save them.   
The scene dissolved, and Sora woke up, still in tears.  
"What did I do wrong, please tell me!" Sora asked quietly.  
Yen Sid shook his head sadly. "You made all the right decisions this time. I pray you never actually have to endure this, but there are times where one would have to make such a decision. It's not easy, it never is. I needed to make sure you were emotionally ready to make such a choice if confronted with it."  
"It's not fair..."  
"Fate is fickle, Sora." Yen Sid said gently. "It always seeks to challenge you, and more often than not, those challenges are not fair. The needs of the many will often overcome the needs of the few. I'm really sorry to have put you through that, but it needed to be done."  
"I understand, master." Sora did know that he made the better decision, and that Riku and Kairi would've understood and even supported the decision. But he still felt like a traitor.  
"Do you need to talk?"  
"I'll be fine... I just need some time to think this over."  
"Very well, I'll dismiss you early then, will the time between now and the evening session be enough, or do you think you'll need the whole evening off?"  
"I think I'll be ok. I can still make the evening session."  
"I'll see you at that time."

\------

The afternoon sparring lesson was still in session when Sora left the tower. Kairi was quick to notice him and waved to him. He gave a forced smile and waved back at her.  
"Hey, why don't you join us?" Lea gestured to them as he spoke. "Riku's been giving Kairi too much attention here, I could use a partner."  
"I'm not in the mood, Lea!" Sora answered through gritted teeth.  
True to his nature, the former Nobody pressed on. "C'mon! I'd think you'd like an opportunity to knock me on my ass, show off for Kairi over there! Or are you afraid you've gotten too weak?"  
Lea was answered with a swift punch to the face. He fell on his backside, swearing. Sora stormed off towards the bedrooms, face red. RIku looked up from the duel with concern, earning a hard strike in the back from Kairi's Keyblade. Riku stifled his own profanity before seizing Kairi by the wrist.  
"Calm down, Kai! Something's up..." he whispered to her.  
"Let me go talk to him. Lea, you and Kairi keep working on your form. Kairi, go easy on him!" Riku exclaimed as he ran off, following Sora.  
\---  
I'm. not. weak! Sora thought as he furiously paced up and down the hallway. He was still very troubled by the events in Yen Sid's projection, and being called 'weak' only served to re-ignite his lingering terror.  
"Sora?" Riku's voice suddenly cut through the silence, the younger boy jumped at the sound. Seeing who it was, Sora turned and stormed into his room. At least he left the door open. Walking in, Riku saw Sora sitting in the chair by his bed, shaking.  
"Today's session was particularly rough, wasn't it?" Riku asked, a sympathetic tone in his voice.  
"I'm scared, Riku..." Sora said quietly. "I've come so close to losing you guys so many times already, and I keep thinking that the next time will be the one that tears us apart for good. I don't think I could live with that..."  
Riku sighed. He kneeled down so that he could be face to face with his friend. "Sora, listen to me. Try to focus on right now. We're all here, we're safe. As long as I have any power, I'm not going to let anything change that."  
Sora suddenly looked up, eyes flashing with anger. "Really? Have you already forgotten how helpful that power was just a couple months ago? I was there when they cut that knife out of you! I saw you literally die in my arms that night! Where was that power then?" A couple of tears escaped from the boy's eyes as he spoke. "I was so close... so close to losing you forever... thanks to the same organization that is still actively working to tear us apart!" his voice broke, a broken sob escaping his lips.  
"Oh, Sora..." Riku reached his arms out, enveloping the younger boy in a deep embrace. "But you didn't lose me. I'm right here..." He released Sora from the hug, taking his hand and laying it over his heart, so that the younger boy could feel it beating. "See? If I were gone, would you feel that?"  
"Yeah..." Sora did seem to calm down for a moment, but then the negative thoughts returned. He shoved Riku away from him. "But for how long? All it takes is a second, one second and everything is over!" He stood up and rushed for the door.  
"Sora!"  
"Leave me alone, Riku!" Sora rushed out of the room, then out of the tower, where he summoned his Keyblade. He created a portal and vanished through it before Riku could catch up with him.  
\---  
He reappeared in Twilight Town. The place was quiet, everyone retired for the evening. He wandered the streets aimlessly for some time before seeking out the usual spot and collapsing. He cried quietly for several minuted before a silhouette appeared in the doorway. It froze, as though it had seen the other occupant.  
"Ohhh, so it's you!" The voice was sickeningly familiar. The last time he had heard it, it was mocking his best friend in the Hall of Empty Melodies.  
"YOU!" Sora seethed, lashing out at the Nobody. Xigbar jumped out of the way, causing Sora to land face-first on the ground. He lay there groaning in pain for several minutes. "I still haven't paid you back for what you did to Riku!"  
"You seem mad. What's wrong? Your little buddy didn't make it? Aww, I'm so sorry- NOT! Maybe now you know how I felt when you murdered Demyx!"  
"Shut up!" Sora spat. Xigbar rushed to the boy, savagely kicking him onto his back. He kneeled down at the boy's side, drawing a knife from his robes. It looked almost exactly like the ugly kunai he had used on Riku. He grinned wickedly as he spun the blade in his hands.  
"Thanks to the latest shenanigans you put us through, I now have absolutely NOTHING! So now we both have a debt to pay here! But where should I start? I think I know..." Xigbar lowered the knife to Sora's face, the tip resting just under his eye. Sora whimpered as it just sat there, Xigbar purposefully drawing out the anticipation. After several minutes, he pressed down and dragged the edge of the blade down his cheek. Sora's whimpers escalated to screams as he felt the cold metal cut into his skin.  
Back at the tower, Riku was overcome by a sudden sense of foreboding.


	26. Connection

Chapter 26

Sora disappeared after confronting him out of nowhere. Then, a few hours later, Riku felt this strange urge to rush to Twilight Town, as though something horrible had just happened and he needed to save whoever had gotten caught in it. He tried to push the thoughts away, but they persisted. He soon found himself in consult with Yen Sid, seeking a remedy for his troubled mind.  
"And these thoughts... they just manifested out of nowhere?" the old sorcerer asked.  
"Well... they weren't the gradual sort of thoughts one would expect from simple concern. It was almost like... a cry for help, going off in my own mind. It even told me where to go- Twilight Town. I think it's Sora, he's reaching out to me. He might be in danger."  
"I agree, that is an unusual thought process, but it's probably just a manifestation of one's nerves. Our minds are known to play tricks on us when we're distressed. I know you've been concerned for Sora ever since he stormed off. We've got Donald and Goofy searching the worlds for him, so you needn't worry about him."  
"I dunno, master..." Mickey spoke up. "You said those exact same words to Sora, and it turned out his own intuition was correct. Ever since we brought Riku back, I've had suspicions about that. I've always known that Sora and Riku share a bond, but I think these two share an especially strong bond, enough that one can sense when the other is in distress. I'll go with him if you wish, but I think you should let Riku go to Twilight Town. I'm pretty sure that we'll find Sora there."  
Yen Sid sighed, "Very well... but make haste. If your hunch is correct, then time is running out!"

\------

Xigbar was just playing with him. None of the injuries he had inflicted were serious, but they were numerous. Every cut made by that wretched knife was still stinging terribly, combining to create a hazy web of pain that blanketed Sora's face and body. His arms were in the worst shape, etched with small cuts that were just deep enough to bleed.   
"If you're... gonna... kill me... just hurry up... and do so..." Sora panted between waves of pain.  
"I would, except... well, your life... that's just one debt you owe me. I just wanna get my money's worth. I'm sure you understand, right?"  
"Please..." Sora quietly pleaded, tears running down his face. He just wanted the misery to end.   
"Soon enough... huh?" Xigbar suddenly looked up, distracted by a sudden sound. Not wanting to be caught by one of the townspeople, he jumped up and ran out of sight, leaving Sora lying on the ground, wincing in pain. Two figures could be seen in the distance: a boy and a... mouse?  
\---  
Riku and Mickey had checked just about every corner of the town, and were now approaching the alley, where several of the town's youth liked to congregate. Riku suspected that was where he would find his missing friend, but neither of them were expecting to find what they did in the usual spot.  
"Sora!" The boy was lying on the ground, cut up and bleeding. He hissed in pain when Riku caught up to him and lifted him into a sitting position. "You're a wreck, Sora! Who did this to you?" he asked urgently.  
"Weren't you taught not to play with someone else's toys when you were a kid?"   
That voice... the mere sound of it was enough to make Riku's hair stand on end. Emerging from the shadows was the last being he ever wanted to encounter. Xigbar walked towards them, slowly, menacingly, with a wicked grin. Riku's eyes widened in terror and he began to back away.  
"Oh, look who it is! Kid, I gotta admit... you're a lot harder to kill than I expected!" Riku made contact with a wall as Xigbar continued to gloat. He continued to stand there, wide-eyed and shaking in fear.  
"Sora is not a toy!" Mickey exclaimed angrily. "Why are you so bent on destroying the seven lights? They're just as necessary for your master's plan!"  
"You really think I'm still on the side of that old coot?" Xigbar exclaimed. "No! I broke off all ties with the new Organization, I don't like their style! I'd rather run things my own way!"  
"So you're the rogue they were talking about!"  
"As if! I prefer to call it... self-employment! Come along Sora, your friends are boring me..." With a flick of the wrist, Xigbar opened a portal, and grabbed Sora by the hair, dragging him towards it. The boy struggled and could be heard screaming for help as he disappeared inside. Riku stood there, torn between his own rising terror and his almost instinctive drive to protect Sora. The portal stood open, almost mocking him, but it would close at any given moment. Resigning himself to whatever horrors Xigbar would inflict on him, Riku braced himself. Mickey jumped at the action.  
"Riku! I know you wanna protect Sora, but whatever you're planning to do, just don't! We'll get everyone together and save him as a group!"  
Riku looked back at the mouse and gave him a knowing smile. "Don't worry about me!" He exclaimed as he took off, running at the portal as fast as his shaking legs could carry him. He dove through the portal mere seconds before it closed behind him. He landed in a dark and musty smelling room. He couldn't see anything, couldn't find any details that would give away their location. All he was aware of was the sound of Sora's whimpering on the other side of the room. He ran to the boy, stumbling blindly.  
"I knew I'd left the portal open for far too long!" The faint noise of footsteps behind him alerted Riku to Xigbar's closeness. Suddenly he saw bright lights in front of his eyes and felt a deep, dull pain. Xigbar had struck him hard in the back of the head.  
"No! Leave him alone! Riku! RIKU!!!" Riku could faintly register Sora's frantic cries as he swayed on the spot and collapsed, complete blackness enveloping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but as always, a longer chapter will follow. Considering this IS Xigbar we're dealing with, count on a lot of angst and violence and prepare accordingly.


	27. Vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Violence, Blood, Gore, Non-con  
> Xigbar basically goes postal here. You have been warned.

Chapter 27

Yet again, Riku found himself waking up in a dark room with a headache. He tried to move, but quickly found that he had been tied to a column with his hands behind his back. He could make out the faint sounds of a struggle across the room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see more of his surroundings, and quickly found the source of the noise. Xigbar was standing over Sora, trying his hardest to strip him. The boy was putting up a fight, thrashing and kicking in every direction, making it difficult for the Nobody to get close. He eventually lost his patience and kicked Sora hard in the stomach. The boy doubled over with a groan of pain. Riku let out a wince of sympathy.  
"You really are a pain in the ass, ya know that?" Xigbar said as he roughly pulled Sora's shirt off. Sora spat in his face in response. Xigbar wiped it away with a scowl.  
"Insolent little..." He savagely struck the boy across the face, a resounding crack echoing across the room as the blow landed. A bruise began to form where his hand landed. Sora's eyes watered as his cheek stung in pain.  
"What do you want from me?" Sora asked miserably. Riku's heart stirred protectively as he heard the pain in the boy's voice.  
"Some way or another, I'm going to take what you owe me." Xigbar said as he began to fumble with the button on Sora's pants. "You can relax a little, I'll be gentle..."  
"Bullshit." Sora seethed. The boy was once again struggling to push off the Nobody, but Xigbar had prepared for the possibility this time, and was holding him down. He completely stripped him down this time, leaving Sora sitting there, completely naked on the cold floor. Yet he had taken advantage of the brief instant that Xigbar had loosened his hold on him to savagely kick Xigbar in the groin. The Nobody fell to his knees, swearing profusely, and Sora crossed his legs tightly, denying Xigbar further access.   
"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Xigbar had recovered enough to stand up, and he was furous. He spent several minutes trying to pry the boy's legs apart, but Sora would not relent, he wouldn't give the Nobdy any opening to take advantage of him. Xigbar eventually gave up, but his demeanor was maniacal.   
"Okay, if you don't want to play like this, I'll humor you." Xigbar pulled the knife from his robes again and held it against Sora's chest, pushing the tip in just enough to draw blood.  
Sora began to cry, a horrible, broken sob escaping his lips. His face was a mask of pain and terror. The sight was breaking Riku's heart, he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Please! Leave Sora alone! Do whatever you want to me in his place, but please, stop hurting him!"   
Both Sora and Xigbar froze at the voice. Sora looked on in disbelief, but Xigbar was grinning. He pulled his knife away from Sora's chest.  
"Well I'll be... did you hear that Sora? You must be something special to him!"  
"Riku, no!" Sora looked on, wide eyed and crying openly as Xigbar strode over to him smugly.  
"Well... I'm in a generous mood, I think I'll take you up on your offer. On one condition, of course. Sora! Care to find out just how loyal your friend is? I'll spare your friend some pain... but only if you survive everything I give you. If you die before I've had my fill, he'll get double!"  
"WHAT?!" Riku's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten that he didn't have the protection of Xehanort's orders this time. Xigbar really could kill him. But his refusal would guarantee both their deaths. If he held on... at least Sora would have a chance. Riku looked up, face set with determination.  
"I accept." Xigbar grinned wickedly at the words.   
Sora, don't look! Riku thought. The Nobody kneeled at Riku's side and quickly stripped him down in the same manner he had with Sora earlier. Riku didn't struggle, instead preparing himself to endure the ordeal he knew was coming. The cold air stung his naked skin, he chose to focus on that.  
"Well, you seemed to have healed well enough from our last encounter." Xigbar silently gloated, running a finger down the long, thin scar that ran along the boy's rib cage. Riku shuddered at the touch.  
"Enough!" Riku seethed. "I know you're drawing this out!"  
"You're gonna regret saying that!" Xigbar answered, immediately slicing the boy with the barbed edge of the blade. Riku hissed in pain, but held his own. The Nobody continued in this fashion for several minutes.  
"What, not one little scream? I couldn't get you to shut up in that room the last time! Maybe I'm doing the wrong things..." Xigbar withdrew the knife, and Riku breathed a sigh of relief. It was only momentary however, as Xigbar quickly found a new place to inflict his torture.   
"Nggh! Augh!" Riku cried out as Xigbar gouged at his dick with his fingernails in the same manner as last time, but he didn't scream. He wouldn't let Sora see any sign that he was suffering.  
Sora, meanwhile, was struggling even harder against his bonds, trying as hard as he could to break lose and pull the sadistic Nobody off of his friend. Riku may not have been making any sounds, but Sora could see the truth in his subtle body language. The older boy was arching his back against the pillar he was tied to. His teeth were clenched tightly, and a vein was visibly throbbing in his temple. He was in pain.  
Hang in there, Riku... Sora thought desperately as he continued to struggle against the ropes.  
"Some way or another, I'm going to get a scream out of you!" Xigbar was clearly losing patience with Riku's responses- or rather lack thereof. He didn't know what had brought on the kid's sudden steadfastness. But he was determined to find and exploit it's weakness.   
Maybe he needed to try a different approach.   
"UHNN! Aughhhh!" A guttural cry, quickly suppressed, tore from Riku's throat as Xigbar suddenly plunged his entire hand inside him, with absolutely no warning or preparation. Riku trembled violently for each moment the painful, unexpected intrusion lingered. Xigbar watched him intently the entire time, eager to see some kind of reaction. Yet the boy persisted.  
What on earth was driving him to keep at this?  
'Riku... RIKU!' A new voice broke the silence. It wasn't Sora, and it definitely wasn't Xigbar. Yet nobody else was in the room. Realization quickly dawned on him.  
'Kou?!'  
'Riku, stop holding back! Your heart's fractured, it's going to shatter if you keep stressing yourself like this.'  
'Sora... I can't... if he saw that it'd break him.'  
'He already knows. Riku... have a little faith in him. He can handle it. Just keep focused on me. You can get through this!'  
Riku closed his eyes, trying to turn his thoughts away from the pain. Xigbar continued to watch him, once again losing patience. He quickly and not at all gently pulled his hand out, earning a shuddering groan from Riku as he did. He lingered on Riku's face, hoping to find... something in the boy's expression. Following his gaze, he soon found out just what he was so intent on.  
"So that's how it is... you've been quiet for that brat's sake? Trying to protect his innocence or something? Why should it matter to you, you're the one who's suffering!" Riku just continued to stare.  
"Why do you brats insist on mocking me like this?!" Xigbar pulled the knife back out. "Neither of you have actually experienced loss. Do you know what that feels like? It's a lot like having your heart torn out!" Xigbar finally got the reaction he wanted as he cut deeply into Riku's chest, forcing his hand inside and grasping the boy's heart, intent on crushing the life out of him from within. Riku cried out and gasped for breath while this happened. Sora could be heard struggling violently against his bonds and screaming a combination of pleas and profanities at Xigbar.  
'He's killing us, Kou! He's going to kill me, then he's going to torture Sora to death!'  
Kou could see Riku falling apart as he panicked. If something wasn't done soon, his heart would completely shatter and be snuffed out.  
'C'mon, Riku. You need to have faith. You're stronger than that, and Sora is too." Kou quickly gathered the broken pieces of Riku's broken heart and spirit and held them close as he tried to reassure him. "Come with me, please, come on, let me take you away from this..."   
Sora became increasingly agitated as he watched Xigbar plunge his hand into Riku's chest. He didn't know exactly what the Nobody was doing, all he knew was that it was causing Riku a great amount of distress. He became enraged, being forced to sit there and watch this sadist of a Nobody potentially killing his best friend. He struggled harder, unaware of the aura of Darkness that was spreading from his body. All he knew was that his efforts were suddenly proving fruitful, the ropes binding him becoming looser.  
He eventually broke free, and in that instant, his Keyblade was in his hand, and in the next, the teeth were making contact with Xigbar's neck. The Nobody fell to the ground, dead. His hand was still plunged in Riku's chest. Sora braced himself, knowing the unpleasant task that was coming. He felt the bile rising in his throat as he reached inside the wound, carefully releasing the Nobody's hand from the still beating organ. Sora freed Riku of his own bonds and bound the wound in his chest as best he could with his limited resources, using his own shirt as a bandage. He carefully dressed himself, then did the same to Riku.   
Riku hadn't stirred at all the entire time, his eyes were open, but they seemed to stare at nothing. Sora thought he had gone into shock. He knew they both needed medicine soon, but he didn't even know where they were. All he could to in the end was lift Riku onto his back in a piggyback fashion and walk slowly, cautiously, out of the room, hoping to find himself in a place they knew.


	28. Radient Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Minor medical detail

Chapter 28

Riku's height was not working in his favor. Even though he was securely draped over Sora's back, his feet still came dangerously close to touching the ground. This hindered Sora's mobility, slowing him down a considerable amount. It took nearly an hour of aimless wandering for him to finally see sunlight. As Sora's eyes adjusted to the brightness, he quickly became aware of where Xigbar had taken them.   
"Look, Riku. We're in Radient Garden." Sora said despite knowing Riku couldn't hear him. He was getting worried, Riku hadn't stirred at all since they had left that room in the ruined section of castle, yet his eyes remained open, staring at nothing. Was he in shock, or did Xigbar's torture actually break him? Stepping out into the open, Sora was suddenly brought out of his musings by a warm dampness on his back. Riku was bleeding through the makeshift bandage he had wrapped him in. If he didn't get to the town soon, they were both in serious trouble. Carefully shifting his friend's body so that it lay evenly across his shoulders, Sora set himself for the long trek across the gorge.   
"Steady... steady..." he said to himself as he carefully slid down the edge of the gorge, taking care not to stumble or allow Riku to fall off his back. He nearly failed once his feet met even ground at the floor. The wounds that covered his body burned, and he felt a deep ache building behind his shoulder. Riku still hadn't stirred, and he had managed to soak through his bandages. Sora felt dizzy, the world seemed to shift and sway around him. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to regain control. He couldn't pass out here, they would both die if he did.   
The dizziness worsened. Soon Sora was unable to move any farther, every step would cause his surroundings to swirl around him. He fell to his knees. Riku fell off his back, landing behind him with a soft thud where he lay, completely unmoving. Sora left him there so he could gain a little ground, hoping to get someone's attention.  
"Somebody... please help..." Sora cried out weakly. He tried to stand up, to give some kind of signal to the bailey, which was just in view, but the dizziness quickly got the better of him, and he fell back to his knees. He didn't even have the strength to summon his Keyblade and shoot off sparks. Looking behind him, he was suddenly horrified to see a swarm of Shadows gathered around Riku, pawing at him. Summoning the last of his energy, Sora charged at them, but could only make them scatter away. They quickly redoubled and charged back at them. The only thing Sora was able to do in the end was jump on top of Riku, shielding him with his own body.  
The last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was two figures suddenly landing beside them, both wielding very large weapons, which they used to chase off the Heartless. 

\------

The next few days passed by in waves of hazy, pain filled delirium. Yet a few lucid moments broke through. He could remember feeling a cool cloth being laid across his head, and the soft voice of Aerith, speaking comforting words into his ear. During another moment, he could feel cool but firm hands holding him in a sitting position, and the sharp pain of a lance boring into his shoulder, draining an infection. He must have cried out, because next thing he knew, someone held a cloth drenched in a strong-smelling liquid over his nose and mouth, sending him back to the comfort of sleep. Next time he woke, it was to someone holding a mug of thin, salty broth to his lips.  
But the moment that stood out most vividly was when he woke up to find everyone else in the room gathered around the bed on the other side of the room. Riku was lying there, and they were all trying desperately to revive him. He would later learn that Riku's heart had been badly damaged by the ordeal, and it had completely stopped while they were trying to repair the damage. It would happen at least one more time before Sora woke.  
Yet again, he had come dangerously close to losing his best friend forever.  
\------  
"They're both recovering at a remarkable rate, and yet for all accounts, I still can't think of why we found them here, in that state."  
"I agree. Last I heard, both of them were still training under King Mickey's old master. I tried to contact him as soon as we found them, but it was the Queen who responded. She told me that Mickey and the others were looking for them, and she would spread the message."  
"I hope Mickey will be able to help us. I'm still concerned for the older boy. Nobody has gotten any response out of him since they arrived, not even a whimper. I didn't detect any magic lingering within when I tended to him, and he seems to be in perfect health otherwise. So what put him in this state?"  
Sora stirred slightly, and opened his eyes. His body felt stiff, sore, and itchy, most of his torso bound in a tight layer of gauze. He was lying on a bed in a small but well-lit room. Looking around, the first thing he saw was the source of the muted conversation he overheard. Merlin and Leon were standing by the door, still deep in conversation. He turned his head in the other direction, and immediately saw his best friend, asleep in the other bed, near the window.   
"Riku!" Sora jumped out of bed and ran to his best friend's side. Leon and Merlin were immediately alerted to Sora's actions and rushed over to him, pulling him back to his bed.  
"Relax, Sora!" Merlin said sternly as he gently but firmly guided the boy to a seated position on the bed. "If you would just calm down and listen, we'll tackle these things one at a time!"  
"Well, will you at least tell me if Riku's ok?" Leon and Merlin both looked at each other uncomfortably after Sora asked his question. Leon was the one to break the silence.  
"Well... your friend is actually in excellent health, and the majority of his injuries have completely healed. But despite this... he still hasn't woken or even stirred. We've sent for the King, and we pray he'll be able to give us the answers we need, but..."  
"But what?" Sora asked.  
"We don't know why Riku is in this state. If we can't find the root of the problem or a solution, he may never wake up..."


	29. Peaceful Waters

Chapter 29

Both Mickey and Yen Sid answered Leon's summons, arriving the day after Sora woke. The old sorcerer was immediately at Riku's side, using some kind of spell to scan his memories. Riku still hadn't even stirred, but Sora couldn't help but notice that there was a stark difference between his appearance now and how he looked after he was rescued from The World that Never Was, when he was so sick. Riku looked like he was merely sleeping. His face was neither pale nor flushed with fever, and he had a peaceful expression. The only evidence he bore of their recent ordeal was the thick layer of bandages over his chest.   
While Yen Sid worked, Mickey and the others asked Sora several questions about his ordeal, hoping to get some kind of insight as to why they were found here. They all listened intently, sometimes pausing to delve further into a detail, other times wincing sympathetically as Sora described the sort of tortures Xigbar inflicted on them.   
Yen Sid finished what he was doing a short time before everyone else finished questioning Sora. He stood there, patiently waiting for everyone else before he spoke. "I have a good reason to believe that Riku's heart is fractured, and lies dormant within him."  
Sora's eyes suddenly widened. "Does that mean...?" He looked from Yen Sid, to Mickey, to the others, but he could get no answer from them. "Can I go and have a look? I also want to talk with Kou if I find him, he might guide me in the right direction."  
"Are you sure that's wise right now? Riku's heart is a mess! If you're not careful, nobody knows for sure what could go wrong!"  
"He did it for me once!" Sora said defiantly. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."  
The boy looked determined. Nobody could stop him in his current state, and to be frank, nobody wanted to.  
"Very well. Just take extreme caution. This is one situation we cannot save you from if something goes amiss."  
"Well... if I get trapped, at least Riku wouldn't be alone!" Sora answered softly before standing up. He stood a few feet in front of his friend, and drew his Keyblade, aiming it at Riku. A deep, golden glow formed around both of them as Sora held his focus. And a moment later, Sora's glow faded, channeling into Riku. The instant the magic faded, Sora fell to the floor. Leon dove forward and caught him before he hit the ground.  
"What just happened?" He asked in disbelief as he held the younger boy protectively.  
"Sora just went to look after his friend. You needn't worry, I have faith in his ability." Yen Sid answered frankly.

\------

Sora seemed to fall forever, breaking through clouds of swirling darkness, before finding solid ground to set foot on. The world was dark and muted around him, and for awhile, he couldn't recognize his surroundings.   
The first thing he was aware of was the steady, soothing sound of waves and the soft give of warm sand underfoot. Then the sun began to rise, offering a dim light over his surroundings. He didn't see much at first, but as the sun rose higher in the sky, soon their old play island began to take shape before him.  
And yet, this wasn't exactly like the island. The world had a dull, muted feel to it, even with the light. It felt almost like a faded photograph. Yet everything was just visible enough for Sora to be able to explore this tiny, quiet world. The first thing he looked for was the secret place, then he looked in every little room, cave, and tunnel. Eventually he made his way across the bridge, to the smaller, adjoined island, and that was when he saw it.  
"RIKU!" Sora ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards to figure that was suspended within a large sphere of seawater. His friend was in there, asleep. He tried to jump up to him and free him of this watery prison, but he was thrown off almost immediately by someone else, who was now standing over him menacingly, wielding a Keyblade.   
"He's been through enough, stay away from him!" He snarled.  
"Kou?" Sora said in disbelief. Recognition seemed to kick in, as the boy who looked exactly like his best friend lowered his weapon and stared at Sora, wide-eyed.  
"Sora?" Kou exclaimed in equal disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
Sora stood up and brushed sand off of his clothes. "Looking after my friend. I was worried about him."  
Kou only seemed to smile in response. "Well then... you have nothing to worry about. I've been looking after him too." His smile turned into a knowing expression. "He cares about you a lot, you know. The reason his heart started to break, it was because he was convinced he was going to die knowing you'd endure a slower, more painful death than he experienced. He was falling apart before my very eyes, he was so afraid. So I acted on instinct, taking him to the same place that brought me back from the brink."  
Kou resumed his serene expression as he looked back at Riku. "It is working too, can you see him? I don't think I'd ever seen him this at peace since I met him." Sora followed his eyes. Indeed, Riku did look peaceful. Happy, even, as a small, beaming smile could be seen on his face, and his posture was extremely relaxed. Yet this all still seemed incredibly unnatural. How was Riku breathing in that thing? Sora reached out a curious hand, plunging it into the sphere. All he felt surrounding his hand was warm water, there were no hollow points or air pockets within.  
"He's not gonna drown in there, you know!" Kou said suddenly, a mirthful chuckle escaping his lips. "Technically, that's not him. Just the embodiment of his heart. He's in there because there are healing properties to these waters. You felt it, didn't you?" Indeed, Sora did feel as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders as soon as his hand touched that water.   
"I see." Sora said, nodding in agreement. "So that's what's mending him?"  
"Well, partly." Kou answered. "Those waters may be mending the cracks, but it's the love and support of his friends that are holding him together! Sora, he's lucky to have someone like you."  
"And he's lucky to have you too!" Sora added. "If it wasn't for you, he'd be lost. And I have no words that can express how grateful I am for that. Just... thank you for keeping my best friend safe. I owe you one."  
"I don't know how you're gonna repay that since you can't stay here forever!" Kou started laughing at Sora's sincere but awkwardly-worded promise. Still, he couldn't help but feel a certain gratefulness of his own. The number of times Riku had told him about Sora in his dreams, it made him long to meet the boy one day, and now, here he was. Admittedly the circumstances could have been a little more cheerful, but Kou would take what he could.  
"I'll think of something!" Sora said. "Hey, one more thing... Kou? How long do you think it'll take to heal him?"  
"No idea. But if things keep improving like they are... I'd say another day or two at most."  
"Thanks for that!" Sora seemed to perk up at the news. "Sorry to have to leave you like this, but I do need to be getting back. I'm sure the master's starting to worry."  
"I understand. Just keep looking after Riku and Kairi, and give everyone my regards!" Kou made a slight waving gesture as Sora began to run across the bridge, before jumping down into the water below. Again he felt strangely peaceful, as though all the pain and sorrow of the past few days had just disappeared. Not wanting to leave the water, Sora wandered around the shore for a few more moments, looking around. The world was already becoming clearer and more defined. The sun sat high in the sky. Drawing his Keyblade, Sora pointed it towards the small island, at the boy asleep in the sphere. Again the glow formed, and Sora vanished from the shore without a trace.


	30. The Purest Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: minor medical detail

Chapter 30

Sora woke quickly after returning from the world within Riku's heart. He bolted upright, startling Leon badly enough to make him drop him. Sora hit the ground with a cry, and immediately scrambled upright, standing up on still shaky legs in his eagerness to get to Yen Sid and tell him what he had just witnessed. He nearly collapsed at his teacher's feet, immediately speaking up.  
"Kou told me everything. He believes that Riku will wake up in a day or two. But there's something else. Something... odd... happened while I was there." Sora proceeded to tell Yen Sid about everything he had seen in the past few hours. His eyes widened as he heard Sora describe what would happen whenever he entered the ocean in that world.  
"Never, in all my years... I've encountered Light pure enough to heal the body, but to heal the soul as well? It can't be possible."  
"And how long has that Light been there?" Mickey added. "Has it been there the entire time? That might have been what saved him from being completely corrupted all those years ago. But where did it come from?"  
"Is Riku himself even aware of it?" Sora interrupted. "You'd think he would've mentioned it by now, if he knew."  
"I'm not sure, and he's not awake for us to ask him. But I agree, it is very odd. I'll need to look into it more in the coming months."  
\------  
Mickey and Yen Sid left that evening, returning to the Tower to inform the other residents of what was going on. Sora and Riku had to remain behind, as neither of them were fit to travel, though Sora was assured they would both get safe passage back to the tower when the time came. So he spent the remainder of that time watching over his friend, waiting intently for any sign of life.  
It wouldn't happen until the following night, when Aerith came in bearing a harsh reminder that they weren't under Yen Sid's care.   
"Oh, don't be a baby!" she exclaimed in exasperation as she prepared a dose of antibiotic. The sight of the needle had caused Sora to go wide-eyed and back away from her. "I'm sorry that I can't use magic to treat this like your master can, but after what you told us last night, we thought this was necessary! Just... hold still and I'll make this go as fast as possible." She did work quickly, like promised, but Sora still let out a yelp as the needle pierced his arm.   
"There. Was that really so bad?"Sora gave her a dirty look while rubbing his arm in response. Aerith just rolled her eyes at him as she went to work on preparing the other dose for Riku, secretly grateful that she wouldn't have to deal with protests or sass from him. Thankfully, he didn't fight her off when she gave him his dose, though Riku did still wince when the needle pierced him.  
Sora almost paid his friend's reaction no thought. Then it sunk in, that was the first time Riku had responded to... anything in close to four days. He was immediately at his friend's side, holding his hand tightly and speaking words of encouragement to him. Riku stirred slightly, his eyelids fluttering as his head swayed slowly from side to side. He was clearly struggling to break free of the hold that sleep still had on him. Eventually his eyes opened, and he slowly took in his surroundings.   
"Where am I?" His voice was hoarse from lack of use, but he seemed to feel fine otherwise. He tried to sit up, but felt dizzy and quickly sank back into his pillows.   
Sora was suddenly overcome with emotion. He felt incredibly relieved to see his friend finally awake and talking after several days of uncertainty. All he could do was bury his face in Riku's chest and sob quietly.  
"Riku... you're safe... you're ok..." he started to cry harder when he felt Riku's hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair comfortingly.  
"C'mon Sora, you've got to pull it together..." Riku said, a faint smile forming on his face. "What would Kairi say if she saw you like this?"  
The remark was enough to make Sora look up, a slightly annoyed expression forming through his tears as he saw Riku laughing at his expense.  
"You know... you can be such a jerk sometimes!" Sora said jokingly, giving Riku a playful punch on the shoulder.

\------

Things returned to normal a short time after that. Sora and Riku both recovered fully, and returned to the tower, where their training resumed. At the end of a hard day's work, the three of them would playfully spar with one another, and then look at the stars. Sometimes Lea would join them.  
They knew war was imminent. And they also knew that they would have new problems and obstacles to overcome, but the three of them chose instead to live in the moment. After all, they knew that they needed to have something to fight for. And they knew how far they were willing to go for that.   
None of them knew that an obstacle was already waiting to throw itself at their feet. It made itself known when Yen Sid summoned Riku to the loft a mere week after returning home.   
\---  
"Master?" Riku looked around the loft uncertainly. Yen Sid looked at Riku serenely.  
"I have need for your abilities specifically." He said. "It seems that someone has found a passage into the Realm of Darkness. However, to the uninitiated, the way in is dangerous, as it requires you to immerse yourself in it. Since you have an immunity to it's corruptive effects, I felt that you would be of greatest value to this mission."  
"What do you need me to do?" Riku was liking the sound of this mission less and less.  
"One of the missing Keyblade wielders wanders the realm as we speak. I need you to go there, find her, and bring her home."


End file.
